


Me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi

by mochiyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiyeol/pseuds/mochiyeol
Summary: Não há nada mais normal do que ter um crush na faculdade, não é mesmo?Chanyeol praticamente se apaixonou na primeira vez que botou os olhos em Baekhyun, e assim como qualquer pessoa normal, não tem coragem nenhuma de se aproximar do crush por puro nervosismo e vergonha. Porém, a situação muda quando ele ouve que o menor achava aquilo que deveria ser seus defeitos, um charme seu, não tinha como não tomar uma atitude após ouvir uma coisa dessas.Chega um momento em que Chanyeol não consegue apenas ser amigo do menor, e ,após assistir um filme de romance junto com ele, já sabia como iria pedi-lo em namoro, e seus melhores momentos com ele seriam essenciais





	Me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi

**Terça-feira, 11 de Abril de 2015**

  


Chanyeol e seus amigos estavam sentados em uma das várias mesas de uma lanchonete no centro da cidade, e no momento havia uma discussão sobre o quão indignados estavam pelo maior não ter a mínima coragem de falar com o menino que era afim desde o começo do ano, vulgo Byun Baekhyun, que estudava na mesma faculdade deles, e que estava sentado a poucas mesas dali, sozinho.

— Chanyeol, já faz 2 _fucking_ meses que você está choramingando por esse menino, seja homem e vá falar com ele! — Kris disse e os outros concordaram.

— Pois é, eu não aguento mais você falando dele 24h por dia! — Sehun se pronunciou, revirando os olhos só de lembrar das vezes que passou horas no telefone ouvindo o amigo falar desse menino. — Ele está sozinho ali, vai falar nem que seja um “oi”.

— Vocês estão loucos? Se eu ficar frente a frente com ele vou acabar tremendo mais que vibrador e não vai sair uma única palavra da minha boca! 一 Chanyeol disse desesperado e todos começaram a rir do drama dele, era sempre assim.

一 Que eu me lembre, foi você quem ficou me infernizando para eu criar coragem e ir falar com o Bogum — Hyerin, melhor amiga do maior, disse com os olhos semicerrados e apontando uma batatinha na direção dele. — Agora só vou te deixar em paz quando você tiver, no mínimo, uma conversa com ele. Deixa de ser frouxo, homem! — exclamou, fazendo todos voltarem a rir, menos uma pessoa, é claro.

Chanyeol gemeu em frustração e olhou para a mesa que o menor estava sentado. E isso o fez apenas constatar o óbvio, não teria estruturas o suficiente para conseguir manter conversa com ele, toda vez que via aquele sorriso retangular lindo se desconcertava todo, e internamente ele queria que, pelo menos uma vez, esse sorriso fosse direcionado a si. 

— Oi gente! — Minseok comprimentou todos antes de sentar. Ele havia se tornado amigo deles fazia pouco tempo, mas já o adoravam. — O que houve? O Chanyeol não está com uma cara muito boa. 一 ele disse, após ver a careta que o maior fazia.

— Min! Eles estão me pressionando a — antes de terminar de falar foi cortado.

— Ele está fazendo drama! Já faz meses que essa criatura está afim de um menino lá da faculdade mas não tem coragem nenhuma de ir falar com ele, ninguém aguenta mais ouvir ele choramingando — Kyungsoo falou quase esfregando o dedo na cara do Chanyeol, que apenas o olhava com indignação.

— Ah! Eu lembro de você ter falado dele lá no trabalho. — ele e Chanyeol trabalhavam em uma cafeteria não muito longe dali, foi assim que virou amigo do maior e, consequentemente, dos amigos dele quando o chamava para sair junto com eles — O tal “menino do sorriso bonito do curso de veterinária”. Finalmente, quem é ele?

— Ele está sentado logo ali, sozinho — a Hyerin apontou discretamente e disse a última palavra sílaba por sílaba para irritar o orelhudo. O Minseok logo olhou na direção dita e se surpreendeu.

— Eu conheço ele! O nome dele não é Baekhyun? — Ele disse e todos os olharam de olhos arregalados e responderam um “é sim! “ em uníssono. — Eu já estudei com ele, faz algum tempo que não nos falamos direito, mas ele é muito legal.

— Você é a nossa salvação! — o Kris falou animado. — Por favor, apresente esse estrupício para ele — ao dizer isso o Chanyeol se engasgou com a própria saliva e começou a tossir, mas todos o ignoraram.

— É, Min, por favooooor — o Sehun choramingou pegando as mãos do Minseok e as balançando, fazendo o menor rir.

一 Acho que eu posso fazer isso, sim. 一 ele disse e olhou para o Baekhyun, Chanyeol era um cara legal também e achou que eles poderiam acabar se dando bem, tinham personalidades até parecidas. 一 Eu só não sei se ele está solteiro ou não, como disse, faz um tempo que nós não nos falamos, vai que ele está namorando ou algo do tipo?

Todos ficaram pensativos. Poderia ser que ele estivesse namorando ou ficando com alguém, então Chanyeol poderia acabar não tendo chances com ele e ser jogado na friendzone, o que seria vinte vezes pior para o ouvido deles, o moreno com certeza passaria todos os dias se lamentando. Isso só iria trazer mais problemas.

一 Que tal se você perguntar para ele? Conversa com ele pelo Kakao normalmente e pergunta como vai a vida amorosa dele ou algo do tipo 一 Kyungsoo propôs.

一 É uma boa ideia, mas é melhor ligar, ele nunca foi muito fã de ficar conversando por mensagens, prefere falar — o Minseok disse e pegou seu celular na bolsa, já abrindo o aplicativo dos contatos para procurar o nome dele.

一 Espera! — Chanyeol protestou, mas os amigos o mandaram calar a boca, era um favor que estavam fazendo tanto para ele quanto para eles, todos sairiam ganhando.

Logo o número já estava chamando no telefone, e resolveram o colocar no alto falante, pois como bons curiosos que eram, queriam ouvir o que o baixinho lá iria dizer. Olharam de relance quando Baekhyun pegou o celular que estava tocando e sorriu ao ver o nome do velho amigo, logo atendendo.

— _Xiumin! Há quanto tempo, eu achei que você já tinha esquecido de mim..._ 一 ele disse, fazendo drama, uma coisa na qual se assemelhava ao Park _._

Ao ouvir a voz do menor, Chanyeol automaticamente sorriu. _Então é assim que a voz dele soa ao telefone?,_ pensou.

— Oi, Baek! Não esqueci de você, não, mas você também não ligou para mim, então estamos no mesmo barco — respondeu e ouviu o outro rir.

Foi perguntando como estava a faculdade, se ainda mantinha contato com os outros meninos, até que resolveu chegar no assunto que todos estavam esperando.

— Mas e aí, como vai a vida amorosa? Tá namorando? — ele perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Chanyeol tremeu até a base, agarrou o braço de Sehun, que estava ao seu lado, e apertando para descontar o nervosismo que estava sentindo. E se o menor estivesse em um relacionamento? Ou ficando com alguém? Essas perguntas ficaram martelando na cabeça dele e fazendo seu coração apertar.

_— Tô não! Estou solteiríssimo._

Na mesma, hora o Chanyeol afrouxou o aperto no braço do amigo e suspirou aliviado, isso até ouvir o resto.

— _Mas devo admitir que estou afim de alguém faz um tempinho._ — ele disse meio tímido.

E o Chanyeol acabou ficando triste. Então era isso? O baixinho já tinha alguém de quem gostava?

— Oh, é mesmo? — o Minseok disse e olhou para os outros na mesa que logo lhe sussurravam para perguntar mais — Quem é o felizardo que roubou a sua atenção? É da sua faculdade?

一 _É sim! Ele é do curso de Designer._

Na mesma hora todos olharam para o Chanyeol sorrindo e sussurrando “É você!”, mas o moreno não se deixou levar, não havia só ele no curso, poderia ser outra pessoa. Não queria ficar esperançoso e depois quebrar a cara.

— Designer é? Ele deve ser alguém legal, normalmente as pessoas desse curso são — ele falou sorrindo e olhando para o Chanyeol, fazendo o mesmo sorrir também, mesmo que pequeno.

_— Eu não sei dizer ao certo, nunca cheguei a falar com ele. Mas sempre o vejo com os amigos andando pela faculdade e ele me parece ser alguém bem animado e legal. Quem sabe um dia eu não crie coragem e vá falar com ele?_

— Sim, você deveria fazer isso, vai que você tem alguma chance com ele? — ele falava ainda olhando para o maior, que tentava se segurar para não sorrir.

_— Acho que não rolaria, ele parece já estar com uma menina._ — o moreno disse com uma voz meio desanimada 一 _Eu os vejo sempre juntos._

Todos se entreolharam confusos e o maior abaixou o olhar triste. Então, não era Chanyeol?

— É mesmo? Que pena — o Minseok respondeu, triste pelos dois, mas achou que era melhor perguntar mais um pouco, sentia que ainda havia esperança — Você pode me dizer como ela é? Se não se importar, claro.

O menor estranhou a pergunta mas relevou.

— _Posso sim, ela tem o cabelo castanho claro curtinho, acho que bate no queixo, e é um pouco menor que eu 一_ ele disse pensativo. _一 E ,se não me engano, ela faz jornalismo._

Automaticamente todos olharam para a Hyeri, e ela estava bem surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. Aquela era claramente ela. Ela andava muito com o Chanyeol pela faculdade. Isso só fez com que eles tivessem quase certeza de que era o Chanyeol. O Minseok sorriu e já sabia o que perguntar.

— Certo... eles podem nem ser namorados ou algo do tipo, vai que são melhores amigos? 一 ele disse, olhando para todos que lhe deram um joinha com as mãos.

O Chanyeol tentava ao máximo não se deixar levar por essa pequena esperança, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, o sorriso teimava em escapulir de seus lábios.

— _Hmm, pode ser, na verdade era o que eu queria né._

— Então agora me fale um pouco desse menino, estou curioso. Ele é bonito?

— _Sim! Eu, particularmente, o acho bastante bonito. Lembro que reparei nele logo que o vi com uma blusa do Acampamento Meio Sangue. Deve ser uns dez centímetros mais alto que eu, e ele tem as orelhas mais bonitinhas que já vi! Algumas pessoas acham elas feias mas eu não, é o charme dele. Além das pernas em forma de alicates, são engraçadas mas acho fofo 一_ falou bem animado _._

Todos já começaram a surtar de modo silencioso. Era o Chanyeol! Quem mais teria “orelhas charmosas e pernas em forma de alicate?”. Sehun e Hyeri, que estavam sentados ao lado do maior, começaram a balançar ele como se fosse um boneco. Mas o que eles não esperavam era que ele simplesmente se levantasse da cadeira e saísse andando em direção a mesa que o Baekhyun estava sentado. E eles não puderam fazer nada a não ser ficar felizes pelo amigo e torcer para que ele consiga, pelo menos, a amizade do Baekhyun.

Ouvir o que o menor havia dito sobre si, o fez tomar uma coragem vinda do além para ir falar com ele, precisava! Quem mais no mundo iria achar as características mais toscas dele algo charmoso, ou pior, bonito, e ainda gostar de uma das sagas que ele mais amava?!

Tomaram um susto ao ouvir Baekhyun falar ao telefone, ele ainda estava na linha!

_一 Ah, Min, por falar nele, ele apareceu aqui na lanchonete aonde estou, acho que tem algum amigo dele sentado por aqui._

Eles seguraram o riso e olharam em sua direção, queriam ver a cara que ele ia fazer quando o Chanyeol fosse falar com ele.

— É mesmo? Olha que sorte a sua.

_— Verdade.. Mas, tem algo estranho._

— O que?

_一 Acho que ele está olhando pra mim. Não, não é possível 一 ele disse soltando um riso fraco, porém, logo ficou nervoso 一 Min... Ele está vindo na minha direção!_

O Minseok não conseguia responder, se falasse alguma coisa iria acabar rindo. Eles viram quando o maior ficou na frente da mesa do moreno e falou algo, os dois claramente estavam nervosos.

 _一 Min, eu vou desligar, ele pediu para sentar comigo. É hoje que eu morro. 一_ o Baekhyun disse baixinho e desligou _._

Foi só a ligação se dar por encerrada que todos na mesa desataram a rir. Ele era muito fofo! Claramente estava bem afim do grandão. E pensar que o Chanyeol passou esse tempo todo achando que o menor nunca iria dar bola para ele, quando, na verdade, ele estava com a bola toda.

— Eer... desculpe ter pedido para sentar contigo, sendo que a gente nem se fala… é que não tinha outra mesa vaga — o maior falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça antes de sentar, após receber uma tímida confirmação do menor.

— Não, tudo bem — Baekhyun falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mesmo sabendo que o maior estava mentindo, haviam vários outros lugares vagos. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até o menor tomar coragem e falar — Nós estudamos na mesma faculdade, não é mesmo?

一 A-ah, sim, estudamos, sim — o maior estava realmente nervoso, não fazia a menor ideia do que falar com ele. Passou esses meses todos apenas o observando de longe, não estava preparado para falar com ele pessoalmente tão cedo. E antes que ele falasse a garçonete chegou com o pedido do menor, que consistia em uma porção grande de batatinhas e um milkshake de morango — Você também gosta de comer batatinha com milkshake?! Toda vez que eu peço meus amigos dizem que é uma combinação estranha.

— Sério? Os meus também! — o menor disse rindo. — Para mim é uma das melhores combinações que existem. — ele falou com convicção e logo sorriu genuinamente.

O coração do maior deu um pulo ao ver aquele sorriso retangular que tanto admirava bem diante dos seus olhos, e não conseguiu evitar sorrir junto. Chanyeol se apressou em pedir a mesma coisa para a garçonete, com a diferença do seu milkshake ser de flocos.

Aos poucos foram perdendo a vergonha e conversando sobre as outras coisas que tinham em comum, como sagas, jogos, séries, bandas. Parecia até que já se conheciam. Logo o pedido do maior chegou.

— O que você faz nas horas vagas? — Baekhyun perguntou, após terminar de mastigar a batatinha.

— Eu vou jogar boliche, é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer — deu uma pausa para beber um pouco do seu milkshake e continuou. — Mas devo admitir que até um ano atrás eu era uma negação jogando, porém, acabei tomando gosto e agora já sou quase profissional. — afirmou, se gabando, fazendo o menor rir. Chanyeol já estava começando a amar o som da risada dele.

— Eu ainda sou uma negação no boliche, já tentei, mas eu sou tão ruim que até meus amigos já desistiram de tentar me ensinar — confidenciou rindo.

— Se você quiser eu posso te ensinar, sou um ótimo professor — ele propôs, mas depois pensou se isso não soaria precipitado demais e ficou receoso da resposta do menor.

— Sério?! Você me ajudaria? — perguntou, animado.

Ao ouvir isso Chanyeol suspirou aliviado.

— Claro que sim, e adoraria se você me fizesse companhia no boliche, os meus amigos já não aguentam mais ir jogar comigo. Mas sabe o motivo? 一 o menor riu e meneou a cabeça em negação — Isso é inveja por eu sempre ganhar as partidas!

— Deve ser mesmo — o menor concordou rindo.

— E você? O que faz nas horas vagas? — foi a vez do maior perguntar.

Ele estava bastante feliz por estar conseguindo manter uma conversa com Baekhyun, — achava que ia estragar tudo com seu nervosismo e vergonha — mas o menor também tinha uma porcentagem de culpa nisso, estava sendo super simpático e legal com o moreno, mesmo estando tão nervoso quanto ele.

— Bom, eu gosto bastante de ler, então sempre estou lendo algum livro quando tenho tempo. Mas também vou jogar um pouco de sinuca ou vou no karaokê, é bem divertido quando os meus amigos vão junto — disse sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes e voltou a tomar um pouco do seu milkshake, que já estava quase no final.

— Eu também gosto de jogar sinuca, desde pequeno meu pai joga comigo e — a fala do maior foi cortada pelo som do seu celular, pediu licença para o menor e ao ver o nome na tela, já sabia o que viria.

— _Eu nunca vou conseguir conversar com ele, não vai sair uma palavra da minha boca_ — o Kris imitou a voz do amigo. — _E adivinha só quem está conversando com o crush como se se conhecessem há anos? Sei não viu…_ — o moreno via claramente a imagem do seu amigo balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Vai se lascar, Kris.

— _Olha só, nós já estamos indo embora, quando terminar o encontro com o baixinho aí vai para a casa do Sehun._

Ele corou fortemente ao ouvir a palavra “encontro”

— _E não esqueçe de pedir o número dele!_ — ouviu a voz da Hyeri praticamente gritando.

— Tá certo, tá certo 一 queria desligar o mais rápido possível.

— _Chanyeol!_ — dessa vez era o Minseok. — _Aproveite esse tempo com ele, o Baek é uma ótima pessoa, espero que as coisas dêem certo para vocês. Boa sorte!_

O maior deu uma risada e olhou para o menor, que o olhava de volta com uma cara de confusão e divertimento, e acabou sorrindo.

— Obrigado — ele agradeceu, e após receber a resposta do amigo, encerrou a chamada.

— Eram seus amigos?

— Sim, sim — afirmou bloqueando o celular e o deixando em cima da mesa. — Eles avisaram que estavam indo embora e me abandonaram aqui — dramatizou, fazendo o outro rir.

— Mas você não foi abandonado! Está comigo, há melhor companhia? — indagou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

O maior só conseguiu rir e concordar, não havia melhor companhia.

Passaram mais cerca de uma hora na lanchonete, até mais milkshakes tinham pedido. Parecia que o assunto não acabava entre os dois, e se martirizaram internamente por não terem tido coragem de falar com o outro mais cedo.

Quando estavam pedindo a conta foi que o Chanyeol lembrou que não havia pedido o número do menor, se distraiu tanto conversando com ele que acabou esquecendo, porém ficou com vergonha de pedir, mas ele não podia perder aquela oportunidade!

— Obrigado — o menor agradeceu a garçonete, após pagar sua conta.

— Hmm... Baekhyun? — o chamou, meio tímido.

— Sim?

— Eu estava pensando, se, hm, você... você não poderia me passar o seu número. É que a gente se deu tão bem e tal, achei que ia ser legal se continuássemos a nos falar — ele falou sem olhar nos olhos do outro, por falta de coragem mas ao ouvir um risinho vindo dele acabou levantando olhar, tendo a visão dele sorrindo bonito para si. Ah, o coração não aguentava.

— Acho que seria uma ótima ideia — tirou o celular do bolso, o destravando. — Eu adoraria continuar conversando com você, nós realmente nos demos bem, faz tempo que queria conhecer alguém que tenha gostos tão parecidos com os meus — respondeu tão tímido quanto o outro.

Se Chanyeol não se segurasse o sorriso dele iria chegar até as orelhas, mas não pode segurar o suspiro de alívio. O crush queria continuar falando consigo!

Trocaram os números e saíram do estabelecimento aos risos por uma piada que Baekhyun havia contado.

O menor avisou que sua casa não era muito longe dali, então o mais alto logo se pronunciou em ir o acompanhando até lá.

Enquanto iam andando um silêncio agradável se instalou entre os dois, Chanyeol estava relembrando das conversas dos dois, e de como o Baekhyun era ainda mais legal do que esperava, super engraçado, nunca deixava a conversa morrer.. tinha amado demais conhecer ele; sem que percebesse, um sorriso brotou em seu rosto, tinha certeza que ia acabar de apaixonar mais pelo menor.

O que se passava na cabeça do Baekhyun não era muito diferente, estava extremamente feliz por ter, finalmente, conhecido o menino que roubava sua atenção pela faculdade desde a primeira vez que o viu. Se perguntava se teria alguma _chance_ com ele, e foi aí que se lembrou daquela namorada dele, ou pelo menos era o que achava, será que seria invasivo demais perguntar se eles dois eram namorados mesmo? Ou, como o Minseok tinha dito mais cedo, eram apenas amigos?

Mas achou que deveria saber, se ele já tivesse namorada deveria deixar essa ideia de lado, iria ser meio torturante ser só amigo dele, mas não haveria nada que pudesse fazer. Então criou coragem e resolveu perguntar.

— Chanyeol? — o chamou, meio baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para o outro escutar.

— Oi? — o maior foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir seu nome.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — perguntou, colocando as mãos entrelaçadas atrás das costas, mania que tinha quando estava nervoso.

— Pode sim, fique à vontade — falou com um sorriso no rosto, olhando para o menor.

Ficou meio desconcertado ao ter o olhar do outro sobre si, mas respirou fundo, iria perguntar sem enrolar, se não a coragem fugiria.

— Então.. você namora com aquela menina que faz o curso de Jornalismo? — perguntou num fôlego só.

Na hora o Chanyeol parou de andar e arregalou os olhos.

Era verdade! O menor achava que ele namorava a Hyerin, mas foi pego de surpresa, não achava que ele ia realmente o perguntar sobre isso.

— A Hyerin? Não! — respondeu exasperado. — Nós somos melhores amigos, apenas isso.

Falou olhando nos olhos dele, para não deixar nenhum resquício de dúvidas sobre isso.

— A-ah, é mesmo? É que eu sempre via vocês andando juntos pela faculdade, e acabei achando que vocês namoravam... desculpe por tomar conclusões precipitadas. — se ele dissesse que não ficou feliz com a resposta que teve, estaria mentindo terrivelmente mal.

— Não tem problema, não. Nós realmente andamos bastante juntos, não lhe culpo por achar isso. — falou compreensivo.

Antes que se dessem conta a haviam chegado na casa do menor.

— Está entregue — o maior falou rindo, quando pararam em frente ao portão da casa. Fazendo o menor rir também.

Chanyeol já estava começando a achar que o som da risada dele o som mais lindo do mundo.

一 Obrigado por me acompanhar 一 agradeceu.

一 Que nada... 一 respondeu meio tímido, recebendo um risinho do outro.

Os dois ficaram sem saber para onde olhar, a timidez os bateu com força, sem saber como se despedir.

一 Bom...

一 Acho que...

Falaram ao mesmo tempo, e acabaram rindo.

一 Então... quando você chegar em casa me manda uma mensagem, só para eu saber que você chegou bem e tal 一 o menor falou, ainda com um sorrisinho no rosto.

一 A-ah, claro, mando sim, com certeza 一 afirmou afobado, e ainda fazendo um “legalzinho” com a mão, sem que percebesse, arrancando mais risadas do menor.

Se despediram dando um pequeno “tchauzinho” para o outro, mas o Chanyeol só começou a andar em direção a sua casa quando o outro entrou na sua.

Assim que o menor fechou a porta o maior mordeu a sua mão para não gritar ali mesmo, estava muito feliz! Ainda não acreditava que havia mesmo conversando com seu crush! E foi tão legal!

Enquanto caminhava quase saltitando sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso, era dos seus amigos perguntando se já havia terminado o seu “encontro” com o menor, fazendo o maior corar ao ler aquilo.

Foi aí que lembrou que tinham pedido para ele ir para a casa do Sehun quando acabasse, então mudou sua rota.

  


(...)

Assim que chegou na casa do amigo foi recebido com um sorrisinho sugestivo da Sra. Oh 一 ela era quase uma segunda mãe para ele, então sempre acabava sabendo das coisas 一, o fazendo corar fortemente.

一 Me disseram que você estava em um encontro com aquele tal menino que vocês chamam de “crush” 一 falou com um sorrisinho sugestivo, após o deixar entrar.

一 Não foi um encontro, não! Eles é que ficam dizendo isso, aish 一 protestou, bufando. 一 na verdade ele já estava lá, algumas coisas aconteceram e eu acabei indo sentar com ele.. 

一 Se você está dizendo... 一 disse rindo. 一 Mas foi legal?

一 Foi sim! 一 respondeu animado. 一 Tia, a senhora não sabe o quão legal e divertido ele é! Eu já sabia que ele era assim, mas ao falar pessoalmente tive certeza, e descobri que temos várias coisas em comum!

一 Oh, meu deus 一 ela falou alegre, apertando as bochechas do maior com as palmas das mãos. 一 Você está tão apaixonadinho por ele, meu menino.

Ele acabou corando, mas não tinha como negar o que ela havia dito, então apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente, fazendo o sorriso dela ficar ainda maior.

Ela ainda ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi impedida por várias vozes ao mesmo tempo, e bem altas, vale ressaltar. Todos vieram correndo ao encontro dos dois na sala.

一 ELE CHEGOU! 一 a voz do Sehun foi a primeira a ser ouvida.

一 FINALMENTE!

一 IAI, COMO FOI?

一 PEGOU O NÚMERO DELE?

一 CALEM A BOCA 一 eram raras as vezes em que a dona da casa precisava levantar a voz, mas quando o fazia, todos se calavam. 一 Nossa Senhora, deixem de ser escandalosos. Como eu sei que vocês vão ser mais ainda quando o Chan começar a falar do encontro dele, vão todos para o quarto do Sehun, não quero gritaria na minha sala.

Ao terminar de falar ela enxotou todos para o quarto, ignorando o Chanyeol dizendo várias vezes que não tinha sido um encontro.

Assim que ele chegaram no quarto a chuva de perguntas voltou, e com força. A cada detalhe que ele contava entusiasmado fazia todos darem uma pequena _fangirlizada_ e dizer o quanto eles foram feitos um para o outro, fazendo o Chanyeol ficar envergonhado mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por todos quererem tanto que eles ficassem juntos.

一 AH! 一 o maior praticamente gritou ao se lembrar. 一 Eu esqueci de mandar uma mensagem para ele! Eu sei que era para mandar quando eu chegasse na minha casa, mas acho que devo mandar, não é? Vai que ele pensa que eu fui sequestrado no meio do caminho..

一 Você ainda pergunta?! Pode ir pegar seu telefone e mandar uma mensagem agora! 一 a Hyeri foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

一 Ok, ok 一 o maior pegou o seu celular e abriu no kakao, mas na hora que viu o contato dele lá travou... O que ele falaria?

一 Só diz que você chegou bem, não era isso que você ia falar desde o início? 一 Kyungsoo se pronunciou quando percebeu a cara que o maior fazia.

一 Era sim... Ok 一 respirou fundo e clicou no contato dele, quando viu que o menor estava online ficou feliz.

**Eu :** _Olá Baekhyun, me desculpe a demora para te mandar a mensagem_

_É que na verdade eu acabei não indo para casa, vim para a casa de um dos meus amigos_

_Mas cheguei são e salvo, não se preocupe, hahah_

Bloqueou o celular e antes que ele pudesse choramingar com os amigos do quanto tinha achado a sua mensagem idiota o telefone vibrou, avisando que uma mensagem havia sido recebida. A resposta.

**Baekhyun :** _Não tem problema não kkk_

_Mas da próxima vez vê se não esquece, vai que você é sequestrado no meio do caminho??_

A gargalhada que Chanyeol deu não pode ser evitada.

**Eu :** _É verdade, e eu não quero te deixar preocupado, não é mesmo?_

_Não vou esquecer_

**Baekhyun:** _É bom mesmo u.u_

_E sim, deixa eu te mandar a foto da minha coleção de figures que eu te falei_

_[visualizar imagem]_

Na conversa dos dois na lanchonete o menor havia dito que tinha uma coleção de figures actions de todos os personagens do jogo preferido dos dois, vulgo LOL, informação que deixou o maior com uma _leve_ inveja, e só piorou quando viu a foto da estante dele: bonita e organizada com todos os personagens do jogo.

 **Eu :** _Se a sua intenção era me deixar com inveja, parabéns, você se saiu muito bem_

_E temos que marcar mesmo essa partida, você se gabou tanto de suas habilidades,_

_preciso ver isso com meus próprios olhos_

**Baekhyun :** _HAHAHAHAH te fazer inveja? que nada_

_ok, talvez um pouco_

_Vamos marcar, sim, e espere só para ver, tenho certeza que você_

_nunca encontrou um jogador tão bom quanto eu_

  


A partir daí os dois engataram em uma conversa que parecia não ter fim, de partidas de LOL foram para os episódios da série que estavam vendo atualmente, reclamaram do quanto estavam indo mal nas matérias de seus cursos... E sem que Chanyeol percebesse, durante todo o tempo que trocava mensagens com ele, o sorriso não saía de seu rosto, mas seus amigos sim; eles ficaram quietos, apenas observando o quão feliz o amigo estava e ficaram realmente felizes por ele, torciam para que desse tudo certo para os dois.

  


**Sábado,** **15 de Abril de 2015**

Durante os dias que se passaram eles continuaram as trocar mensagens, às vezes conseguiam trocar algumas palavras na faculdade, mas a timidez nesses momentos se fazia bem presente nos dois, parecia até que não se falavam pelo celular várias horas por dia.

Já era quase a hora do almoço e no momento eles estavam jogando um jogo de mmorpg e se falando pelo Skype, para se comunicarem melhor durante o jogo; depois que jogaram LOL juntos, no dia anterior, e o menor mostrando que não se gabava a toa, decidiram jogar outros jogos juntos, eles formavam um bom time.

一 _Não acredito que você me deixou morrer_! 一 indignado, o menor praticamente gritava do outro lado do fone.

一 Foi mal, Baek! Mas ou era você ou nós íamos ter que começar a missão do zero, e já faz meia hora que estamos tentando matar esse chefe.

Chanyeol ouviu o menor bufar do outro lado, sabia que ele não gostava que de ser deixado para morrer

一 Eu já disse que foi mal, não fica bravo..

一 _Eu não ‘to bravo_..

一 Está sim 一 retrucou com divertimento, ele podia claramente ver o outro com um bico nos lábios.

一 _Não estou!_ 一 falou com força, fazendo o melhor rir soprado.

一 Se você está dizendo... 一 falou numa falsa inocência, levantando os braço em rendição, mesmo o outro não podendo ver, rindo soprado.

Depois da pequena discussão terminaram a missão que estavam fazendo, e ambos suspiram em alívio, havia sido difícil mas conseguiram.

一 Finalmente! 一 Chanyeol jogou o seu corpo na cadeira.

一 _Não aguentava mais matar mobs, sério._

一 Digo o mesmo, mas e agora, o que vamos fazer?

一 _Hmm, não sei.. Mas devo admitir que estou com vontade de sair de casa, irmos para algum lugar, sei lá, o que você acha?_

Opa, calma.

O crush estava sugerindo que eles dois saíssem juntos? Só os dois?

Chanyeol travou na cadeira, ele não estava nada preparado para ficar sozinho com ele, até na hora de falar com ele na faculdade ficava para morrer do coração.

Mas ele não poderia continuar assim para sempre, não é mesmo?

Essa era a oportunidade para já começar a dar um jeito nisso, tinha que aproveitar.

一 Acho uma boa 一 comemorou internamente por não ter gaguejado. 一 Você tem algum lugar em mente?

一 _Na verdade, não_ 一 riu envergonhado.

一 Certo, então deixa eu pensar 一 colocou a mão no queixo e começou a pensar em algum lugar que eles poderiam ir, até que lhe surgiu uma ideia. 一 Que tal se fossemos para o cinema? Tem um filme de terror que eu queria ver, apesar de morrer de medo de filmes de terror sempre acabo vendo.

一 _Você também?!_ 一 perguntou surpreso. 一 _Eu também morro de medo de ver filmes de terror, mas, por algum motivo assisto com certa frequência_ 一 riu. 一 _Acho que somos masoquistas, Chanyeol._

一 Acho que somos mesmo 一 o acompanhou na risada. 一 Então...

一 _Então que eu acho uma ótima ideia, faz tempo que não vou ao cinema, qual o horário que tem para vermos ele?_

一 Vou ver aqui, mas acho que deve ser perto das 15h 一 pegou o celular em cima da escrivania para procurar os horários das sessões de hoje no cinema do shopping. 一 Achei, tem de 14:30h, está bom?

一 _Tá sim, eu aproveito e vou antes para almoçar lá no shopping, como meus pais não estão em casa não tem almoço, e eu sou um desastre na cozinha._

O maior não conseguiu não rir.

一 Só consigo imaginar você fritando um ovo e quase botando fogo na cozinha inteira.

一 _Ei! Não é para tanto, ok?_ 一 disse indignado. 一 _Eu até consigo fazer umas panquecas legais._

一 Não tão queimadas, você quer dizer..

一 _Chanyeol!_

Depois de descobrir o quanto era engraçado provocar o mais velho 一 por apenas alguns meses, vale ressaltar 一 ele não perdia nenhuma oportunidade.

一 Desculpe, desculpe 一 pediu, depois de se recuperar do riso. 一 Você quer que eu vá também? Para não almoçar sozinho.

一 _Hmm, pode ser, aí nós aproveitamos para já comprar os ingressos e pegarmos um lugar legal para sentar, além de comprar os doces né, eu não consigo assistir filme sem._

一 Pronto, então está combinado.

一 Está sim, vou tomar banho e me trocar, quando eu estiver saindo te aviso.

一 Ok.

Se despediram, saindo do jogo e encerrando a chamada.

Cada um estava em sua casa, porém sentiam a mesma coisa: nervosismo e animação, estavam nervosos por ser apenas os dois, sozinhos, mas também animados para se ver. Esperavam que desse tudo certo.

(...)

Chanyeol estava terminando de colocar a blusa quando o seu celular vibrou, de imediato achou que era o mais velho, então correu para pegá-lo em cima da cama, mas quando viu que não era acabou ficando um pouco desapontado, tinha que admitir, era do grupo que tinha com seus amigos.

 **Hyeri :** _Galeraaaa_

 **Kris :** _Oi_

 **Sehun :** _O que foi?_

 **Hyeri :** _Eu estou num tédio terrível aqui, vamos fazer alguma coisa?_

 **Kris :** _Também estou, topo qualquer coisa_.

 **Soo :** _Que tal irmos ao boliche?_

_Faz tempo que não vamos lá_

**Sehun :** _Vamos!_

 **Hyeri :** _Boa Kyung!_

 **Eu :** _Quando eu peço para nós irmos vocês não querem, né_

 **** _Suas pestes, odeio vocês_

_Mas hoje não vai dar, eu vou sair com o Baek agora, bye_

Bloqueou o celular e o jogou de volta na cama, sabia que ia se arrepender de ter dado aquela informação, iria ser interrogado depois, tinha certeza.

Seu celular começou a vibrar várias vezes seguidas mas nem se mexeu para pega-lo, de repente ele começou a tocar, avisando que estava recebendo uma ligação, até pensou em não atender, por achar que era algum dos meninos, mas quando olhou de relance e viu o nome no visor, quase voou para pegá-lo.

一 A-alô? Baek? O que houve?

一 _Eu te mandei mensagens mas você não viu, achei que poderia ter esquecido ele no silencioso. Eu queria avisar que já estou pronto e vou sair agora, você vai como para lá? De ônibus?_

一 Ah! Não, não esqueci não, o motivo foi outro 一 riu ao se lembrar de como o grupo deveria estar lotado de mensagens. 一 E sim, vou de ônibus, porque?

一 _Entendo… É que eu estou de carro, queria saber se você não queria carona._

Ele não era nem louco de recusar uma coisa daquelas, jamais iria perder a oportunidade de ver o mais velho dirigindo.

一 E quem nega carona?

Ouviu o outro rir do outro lado da linha.

一 _Verdade, então eu vou sair agora, espero que já esteja pronto. Me diz o teu endereço_.

一 Já estou sim, anota aí.

Após o maior dar o seu endereço, de forma mais detalhada possível, se despediram.

Pelo que o outro havia dito, não iria demorar mais de 10 minutos para chegar, então ele se apressou para pegar a carteira, chaves de casa e passar o perfume.

Depois de pronto foi para a sala, para esperar o outro chegar.

一 Olha só como o meu menino está bonito 一 a Sra. Park elogiou o filho assim que ele pareceu.

一 Não está muito arrumado? 一 perguntou, dando uma volta.

Sua roupa consistia em calça jeans clara um pouco rasgada, um casaco preto escrito “London”, uma jaqueta preta por cima e um óculos de armação redonda , normalmente ele usa lentes para cuidar da sua pequena miopia, mas achou que poderia ficar legal ir de óculos.

一 Não está, não, está ótimo 一 a mais velha sorriu e fez um _legalzinho_ com a mão, aprovando o look do filho.

Passaram alguns minutos conversando até o menor ligar avisando que já estava na frente da casa de Chanyeol.

一 Ele já está aqui, mãe 一 avisou, bloqueando o celular e se levantando do sofá. 一 Já vou.

一 Certo, se divirtam bastante lá. 一 se despediu do filho, recebendo um beijo no topo da cabeça.

O maior foi em direção a porta, colocou os sapatos e saiu.

Assim que colocou os olhos de frente de casa viu o carro do mais velho estacionado, era um carro bem bonito, diga-se de passagem; foi até o ele, abrindo a porta e entrando de forma bem travada.

一 Olá, Chanyeol.

一 Olá, Baek.

Se comprimentaram de forma tímida, os fazendo rir.

一 Você está bem bonito 一 o menor comentou como não quer nada, fazendo o maior corar.

一 Obrigado, você também, vermelho cai bem em você 一 comentou meio envergonhado.

Ele estava vestindo um moletom vermelho da supreme, um boné de aba reta preto, uma calça preta rasgada e tênis.

O outro foi pego de surpresa, ficando corado também.

一 Obrigado 一 agradeceu tentando não sorrir, e falhando. 一 Me conta um resumo do filme que vamos ver 一 pediu, começando a andar com o carro.

O caminho até o shopping foi feito de forma, inesperadamente, animada, depois de que Chanyeol contou sobre o filme começaram a contar alguns micos que já passaram na vida, o que fazia as risadas serem constantes.

(...)

Após almoçarem foram comprar os ingressos, e agora estavam comprando besteiras para comer durante o filme.

一 Tem certeza que você não tem diabetes? 一 o maior brincou, vendo a quantidade de doces que o mais velho pegou.

一 Haha, muito engraçado 一 falou ironicamente. 一 Eu gosto muito de doce, ok?

一 Percebi... 一 riu soprado.

Pagaram pela comida e foram para o cinema, ainda faltavam 15 min para começar o filme, mas como não tinham mais nada para fazer essa era a única opção.

Entraram na sala, indo para seus assentos, bem no meio.

一 Chanyeol.

一 Oi.

一 Vamos fazer uma aposta?

一 Que tipo de aposta? 一 perguntou interessado, se virando para olhar pra o mais velho.

Porém se arrependeu da sua ação, ele estava mais perto do que esperava, seu coração quase saiu do peito.

Ele era injustamente bonito.

一 Quem levar mais sustos paga um milkshake para o outro.

一 Fechado, já pode ir separando o seu dinheiro para comprar um de flocos para mim.

一 É o que veremos.

Conversaram mais um pouco até as luzes se apagarem e os trailers dos filmes começarem a passar; quando o de Star Wars: O Despertar da Força passou eles deram uns ataques de fanboys que eram, praticamente gritando dizendo o quanto queriam assistir.

Quando os trailers terminaram e começou o filme eles se sentaram melhor em suas cadeiras, se preparando psicologicamente para não levarem tantos sustos, o que não deu muito certo, pois logo na primeira cena a personagem principal começa gritando e eles acabam gritando junto de susto. 

Eles se olharam e riram soprado, pelo visto a disputa seria acirrada, os dois eram muito medrosos.

(...)

一 Foi empate sim! 一 o maior insistia.

一 Nada disso, nem vem.

一 Eu vi você pular de susto quando a menina apareceu debaixo da cama 一 acusou, o menor ainda abriu a boca para negar mas o outro não deixou 一 Eu vi, nem adianta, apenas admitia que foi empate.

O mais velho apenas bufou e nada disse, ele sabia que tinha levado um susto naquela cena do filme, mas, por ter tentado disfarçar da melhor maneira possível, achou que o outro não tinha percebido.

一 Você jurava que eu não tinha visto, não foi? 一 cutucou o outro, brincalhão, se segurando para não rir da cara do menor. 一 Ingênuo demais, eu vejo tudo.

O menor acabou rindo do mais novo.

一 Tá certo, Chanyeol que tudo vê 一 brincou, fazendo alguns gestos com as mãos. 一 Agora vamos, acho que só tem nós dois aqui dentro.

一 Verdade 一 respondeu se levantando, e o outro o acompanhou.

Seguiram para fora da sala de cinema.

Por mais que nenhum dos dois tenha ganhado, a vontade de tomar milkshake estava presente, então foram para a praça de alimentação.

一 Você gosta bastante do de morango, né? 一 indagou o maior, quando o mais velho recebeu o seu milkshake to atendente.

一 Sim! Na verdade gosto de quase tudo de morango 一 confidenciou, rindo, começando a andar. 一 Às vezes acho que isso é influência da minha mãe, como ela também gosta bastante dessa fruta, sempre fez várias comidas com ela, principalmente torta. Nossa, a torta dela é a melhor que existe! 一 exclamou, animado. 一 Um dia você tem que provar a torta de morango dela, sério 一 falou com empolgação, se virando para olhar para o mais novo com um sorriso no rosto.

_Ah! Cada vez que ele sorri eu sinto como se tivesse zerado a vida, e ainda mais quando ele é direcionado a minha pessoa._

一 Seria uma honra provar a torta dela, e do jeito que você está falando, ela parece ser boa mesmo.

一 E é! 

Ficaram andando pelo shopping enquanto o menor falava, com brilho nos olhos, de todas as receitas que a sua mãe fazia, e sempre dizendo que o maior deveria provar cada uma delas, e ele com certeza faria com todo o prazer.

Quando deu perto das 18h decidiram voltar para casa, então foram para o estacionamento, pegar o carro do mais velho.

A volta foi feita entre risadas e letras das músicas de Panic! at Disco cantadas aos berros; ao descobrirem que ambos adoravam a banda Chanyeol fez questão de conectar o celular dele ao som e fazer a voz Brendon Urie ecoar pelo carro.

一 _Stop there and let me correct it_ 一 o menor cantava (gritava), gesticulando com a mão, olhando para o maior, aproveitando que o sinal estava vermelho.一 _I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

一 _You come along because I love your face, And I'll admire your expensive taste_ 一 o maior o imitava, cantando tão alto e animadamente quanto.

Quem via de fora achava que eram dois loucos, mas para eles, presos no mundo deles, aquilo era a personificação da felicidade.

O mais velho ainda tentou tardar a chegada a casa do maior, dirigindo um pouco mais devagar do que fazia normalmente, ele realmente estava se divertindo com o outro, mas tudo que é bom tem fim, e agora eles estavam parados em frente à modesta casa, se recuperando do ataque de risos que tiveram após o menor desafinar do jeito mais cômico possível.

一 Ai, ai, minha barriga dói 一 o maior choramingava, pressionando a barriga com os braços, e fazendo uma careta.

一 N-nunca achei que eu poderia desafinar daquele jeito 一 falou com dificuldade, a cabeça estava apoiada no volante, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Dois minutos se passaram para eles conseguirem voltarem ao estado normal.

一 Hoje foi muito legal, nossa, fazia um tempo que eu não saia e me divertia assim, os meus amigos estão muito ocupados para sair comigo atualmente 一 contou, com um bico nos lábios. 一 Obrigado por ter aceitado sair comigo hoje, Chanyeol.

一 Sim, foi muito divertido, eu é que agradeço por ter me chamado para sair 一 agradeceu, sorrindo sincero, olhando para o menor, que se virou para devolver o olhar, assim como o sorriso. 一 Sempre que tiver vontade de sair pode me chamar, e eu farei o mesmo, posso?

一 Que pergunta é essa? É claro que sim! 一 respondeu sorrindo ainda mais largo.

Se despediram e o maior seguiu para dentro de casa, só não foi saltitando pois pagaria mico, mas estava tão feliz que quase o fez.

Quando entrou encontrou os pais na sala, assistindo tv, sentou com eles e, por insistência dos dois, contou como foi o dia, ficaram muito felizes pelo filho estar gostando de uma pessoa tão legal, e até disseram que o trouxesse um dia para que pudessem conhecê-lo.

Assim que chegou no quarto se jogou na cama sorrindo feito um idiota, a sua felicidade era quase palpável.

Ele realmente torcia para que eles saíssem juntos mais vezes.

**Sexta, 21 de Abril de 2015**

Depois da primeira saída dos dois eles já não tinham mais vergonha de se falarem pessoalmente na faculdade, Chanyeol até convidou o mais velho a se sentar junto com ele e seus amigos na hora do intervalo. No começo o menor ficou desconcertado por estar sentado junto dos amigos dele, mas, com o tempo, acabou gostando deles, eram pessoas muito legais, às vezes até saíam todos juntos, mas o menor devia admitir que o melhor era quando saiam apenas os dois.

  


O maior não havia esquecido da “promessa” que fez com o mais velho da primeira vez que se falaram, na lanchonete, ensinaria ele a jogar boliche. O menor ficou super feliz e animado quando Chanyeol disse que realmente iria ensiná-lo a jogar, então marcaram de irem ao boliche que o maior frequentava bastante, naquela noite de sexta.

一 Wow, esse lugar é lindo, e bem maior do que o Jongin nos levava 一 Baekhyun comentou, enquanto amarrava o cadarço do sapato.

一 Jongin?

一 Sim, acho que eu te apresentei, ele é alto e moreno.

一 Alto e moreno... Mas, esse não era o Kai? 一 o maior perguntou visivelmente confuso, tinha certeza que ele havia lhe apresentado uma pessoa com essas características chamado Kai.

一 Kai é como nós o chamamos, mas o nome dele mesmo é Jongin 一 respondeu, rindo da confusão do maior.

一 Ah, está explicado 一 riu, terminando de calçar o seu sapato e se levantando. 一 Bom, agora vamos ao que interessa.

一 Vamos lá! 一 o menor se levantou animado. 一 Estou contando com você, Professor Chanyeol.

一 Pois pode ficar tranquilo, você vai sair daqui tão bom quanto eu 一 disse com uma certeza invejável, e ainda fazendo pose, com a mão na cintura, arrancando um riso alto do menor.

一 Tenho certeza que sim.

O maior sabia que o outro não era bom jogando boliche, mas não achou que ele jogaria _tão_ mal assim; seu coração quase parava quando ele praticamente arremessava a bola contra a pista ou a soltava de uma altura muito alta. Não sabia como ainda não havia um buraco ali.

Após Chanyeol o ensinar com a calma que ele não sabia que tinha, o mais velho conseguiu parar quase assassinar a pista.

一 EU FIZ UM STRIKE! 一 ele praticamente gritou, correndo até o mais novo e fazendo um high five com ele. 一 Nunca achei que ia conseguir fazer um.

一 Viu? Eu disse que era um ótimo professor.

一 E não é que é mesmo?

Os dois caíram na risada, o mais velho sentou no banco, deixando o mais novo jogar.

Baekhyun achava bonita a forma que Chanyeol jogava, realmente parecia um profissional; não se segurou e tirou o celular para filmar quando ele foi jogar a segunda bola, quando o maior se virou e viu que ele estava filmando fez uma pose, arrancando uma risada do outro.

(...)

  


Após a hora que eles tinham na pista foram para a lanchonete que havia ali dentro.

一 Será que aqui eles vendem milkshake? 一 o moreno perguntou, olhando o cardápio.

一 Eu já desconfiava, mas agora tenho certeza, você é viciado em milkshake!

O comentário dele fez o Baekhyun rir, mas rir com vontade.

一 Posso perceber aqui que você é uma pessoa bastante observadora, Chanyeol 一 brincou, recebendo uma língua como resposta.

Ambos pediram milkshakes grandes e a maior quantidade de batata frita que havia ali, pedir essas duas coisas quando lanchavam juntos já estava virando algo normal.

Com os pedidos em mãos sentaram em uma das mesinhas redondas.

一 Balek 一 chamou o outro com a boca cheia de fritas.

一 Não fala de boca cheia, criatura.

一 Foi mal 一 respondeu, depois de mastigar.

一 Ok, ok.

一 Você já pintou o cabelo antes, certo?

一 Sim, várias vezes, na verdade 一 riu, dando um gole na bebida. 一 Porque?

一 É que... 一 começou meio tímido. 一 É que eu estava pensando em pintar o meu, mas estou com medo de que fique feio 一 confidenciou.

一 Sério que você quer pintar?! 一 perguntou animado. 一 Tem tantas cores que ficariam boas em você! Duvido que você fique feio.

一 Você acha mesmo??

一 É claro que sim! 一 afirmou. 一 Até porque você ficar feio é meio impossível 一 disse baixinho.

一 O que?

一 Nada, nada 一 respondeu envergonhado. 一 Você tem alguma cor em mente?

一 Na verdade não… 一 respondeu pensativo; depois de alguns segundos ele abaixou o olhar para o milkshake, mexendo no canudo, o menor jurou ver as bochechas dele coradinhas. 一 Mas você acha _mesmo_ que eu vou ficar legal com o cabelo pintado?

O mais velho riu baixinho, ele podia ver que o outro queria muito pintar, porém estava inseguro, só precisava de incentivo.

一 Tenho certeza absoluta 一 afirmou, com o peito estufado. 一 Vou pesquisar aqui algumas cores que eu acho que ficariam muito boas, aí você me diz o que acha.

Recebeu um sorrisinho e um aceno positivo como resposta, então tratou de pegar o celular e procurar algumas imagens.

O maior se aproximou para poder ver melhor a tela do celular, acabando por ficar ao lado do outro. Se ele estava nervoso por estar tão pertinho dele? É claro que sim, mas estava adorando.

一 Você tem preferência por cores mais normais, como preto ou loiro?

一 Hmm 一 pensou por alguns segundos.一 Devo admitir que estava afim de alguma diferente...

一 Alguma colorida? 一 indagou.

一 Sim, mas não sei se ficaria estranho em mim.

一 Não vai não, confie em mim, até já sei quais procurar.

O mais velho realmente ficou empolgado, acabando por contagiar o maior e fazendo a vontade de pintar o cabelo aumentar mais, principalmente quando o outro dizia “essa cor ficaria muito legal em você!”.

Não estava conseguindo lidar com os elogios e incentivos que ele estava lhe dando.

Entre uma cor e outra o menor percebeu um brilho diferente do mais novo para uma, então não houve dúvidas. Seria aquela.

一 O que acha de irmos ao salão que eu vou amanhã? A pessoa que normalmente pinta o meu cabelo é muito boa, ela pode dizer com mais propriedade como vai ficar e tal, eu sei que parece precipitado já ir amanhã, mas se demorarmos demais é capaz de você desistir de novo 一 comentou com humor.

一 É verdade, não duvido que isso aconteça 一 disse risonho.一 Em que horário podemos ir? 一 perguntou dando um gole do restinho do milkshake.

一 Hmm, normalmente eu vou logo de manhã, perto das nove horas, não tem muita gente a essa hora.

一 Nove horas está ótimo 一 afirmou, fazendo um legalzinho com a mão.

一 Você pode ir lá para casa, e de lá nós vamos juntos para o salão, é bem perto 一 sugeriu.

一 É uma boa ideia 一 o maior tentou não parecer nervoso com a ideia de ir para a casa dele.

一 Pronto, então você aparece por lá perto das oito e meia. Agora vamos terminar de comer essas batatinhas que elas não vão desaparecer do prato sozinhas.

(...)

一 Cheguei! 一 o maior anunciou, assim que fechou a porta de casa.

Tirou os sapatos, os deixando na entrada.

一 Iai, como foi o encontro com o meu futuro cunhado? 一 Yoora, a irmã mais velha do maior, perguntou assim que viu o irmão entrando na sala.

一 Não foi um- Aish 一 ele corou até as orelhas com a pergunta dela. 一 Já não basta os meninos me encherem o saco com isso, você também?

一 Realmente, não foi um encontro, você não teria coragem o suficiente para chamá-lo para um 一 zoou o irmão.

一 Yah! Quem disse que eu não conseguiria? 一 perguntou, indignado.

一 Olhe na minha cara e diga que conseguiria chegar no Baekhyun e falar “Baek, que tal sairmos num encontro?” 一 o desafiou, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso maléfico nos lábios.

O maior a olhou com uma cara incrédula e seu rosto quase virou um tomate, aquela foi a deixa para Yoora cair na risada.

一 Viu?!

一 Yoora! Deixe o seu irmão 一 repreendeu a mãe, mesmo segurando o riso, era fofo e engraçado ver o seu caçula envergonhado assim. 一 Mas me conte como foi lá 一 pediu, chamando ele para sentar no sofá.

E é claro que Yoora não ia ficar de fora, correu para sentar junto dos dois.

Ele contou entre animação e risos, falou o quanto o menor era ruim jogando, contou que demorou um pouco mas ele conseguiu aprender a jogar mais decentemente e até fez um strike.

一 Ah! E eu decidi a cor que vou pintar meu cabelo, o Baek me ajudou.

一 Você vai finalmente pintar essa cabeleira?! 一 Yoora perguntou quase se levantando do sofá. 一 Já faz séculos que eu e os seus amigos tentamos fazer você criar coragem para pintar, já que, mesmo querendo, você faz um drama enorme 一 balançou a cabeça em negação. 一 Aposto que isso foi o efeito de alguma coisa que o Baekhyun disse!

Corou com o que a irmã havia dito, resolver não falar nada pois sabia que só iria piorar as coisas.

一 Sério? Que bom meu filho, qual vai ser a cor?

一 Surpresa 一 falou com um ar misterioso. 一 Amanhã eu vou para a casa dele e de lá vamos para o salão, ele disse que era perto de sua casa.

一 Olha só! Até para a casa dele você vai! Aproveita e já faz amizade com a sogrinha 一 brincou, piscando para o irmão.

Ele sabia que iria ter que aguentar sua irmã falando essas coisas até o outro dia, então apenas suspirou.

_Haja paciência._

**Sábado, 22 de Abril de 2015**

  
  


Tocou a campainha meio nervoso, já tinha deixado o Baekhyun em casa antes, mas nunca entrado.

Não demorou muito para alguém atender a porta, e o maior não precisou de uma segunda olhada para saber que aquela era a mãe do mais velho. O sorriso era igualzinho.

一 Olá, você deve ser o Chanyeol, não é? Pode entrar 一 o recepcionou com um sorriso largo no rosto, dando passagem para ele entrar.

一 Sou sim 一 respondeu timidamente, se curvando e depois entrando.

Retirou seus sapatos e foi acompanhando a mais velha, chegando na cozinha, aonde o mais velho estava sentado terminando de tomar seu café da manhã.

一 Yeol! Eu já estou terminando, você espera só um pouco?

_Yeol._

O maior sentia que morria um pouquinho cada vez que ele o chamava assim.

Um dia Baekhyun chegou até si e perguntou se podia o por esse apelido, e ele seria louco de negar um pedido desses?! Jamais! Era muito fofo!

一 Tudo bem, Baek, eu espero sim 一 respondeu, se sentando na cadeira vaga em frente a ele.

Demorou mais uns dez minutos até os dois saírem da residência dos Byun e irem para o salão, que realmente ficava perto dali.

O salão se chamava Hani’s Hair Beautiful, não era enorme mas também não era pequeno, dentro dele era estranhamente aconchegante.

一 Baek! 一 uma moça de cabelo chanel os recepcionou com um sorriso largo no rosto, ela parecia ser bem jovem, e pelo visto era próxima do mais velho. 一 Esse o amigo que você mencionou ontem?

一 É sim! 一 respondeu animado, trazendo o maior para mais perto dos dois. 一 Chanyeol, essa é a Hani noona, ela é dona do salão e quem normalmente pinta o meu cabelo. Eu liguei para ela ontem, avisando que nós viriamos.

一 Olá, noona 一 falou tímido, se curvando.

一 Olá, querido 一 o respondeu com o mesmo sorriso, mas agora ela lhe olhava como se o analisasse, dando um sorrisinho divertido em seguida. 一 O Baek disse que você era bonito, mas não achei que fosse tanto assim.

Na mesma hora o Baekhyun começou a tossir nervosamente e seu rosto mais se assemelhava a um tomate. Olhou para ela com uma cara completamente incrédula.

A cor do rosto do maior também não estava muito diferente, mas ele mordia o lábio para não sorrir de orelha a orelha, _Então ele diz para os outros que me acha bonito? Já posso morrer feliz, adeus._

一 Hani! 一 o mais velho repreendeu a mulher.

Ela só fazia rir dos dois, _que gracinhas_.

一 Desculpe, desculpe, acabou escapando 一 levantou os braços em rendição. 一 Mas vamos ao que interessa. Você está querendo pintar o cabelo, e quer que eu explique como funciona tudo, certo? 一 perguntou, olhando para o maior.

一 Sim, e se possível saber como ele vai ficar.

A mais velha acenou positivamente com a cabeça e levou os dois para se sentar e explicar como seria tudo, até como ele teria que cuidar depois, e também fez o teste alérgico no maior, para que não houvesse nenhum problema. Depois que ela terminou teve que pedir licença, pois havia sido chamada para ajudar em algo.

Assim que ela saiu o maior soltou um suspiro. Ao mesmo tempo que ficou animado, também estava nervoso e inseguro, e se ele não ficasse legal com aquela cor?

Quando o menor se virou para falar com ele, percebeu que ele estava com uma cara pensativa, e até já podia adivinhar no que ele tanto pensava.

Deu um sorrisinho compreensivo e pegou em uma das mãos dele, chamando a atenção do grandão.

一 Ei, não precisa ficar nervoso, vai ficar super legal em você! 一 tentou animá-lo, recebendo um sorrisinho sem dentes, com direito a covinha.

一 Você deve estar me achando um idiota por ficar com medo de fazer algo tão banal quanto pintar o cabelo.

一 É claro que não! Quando eu pintei meu cabelo pela primeira vez não estava nem um pouco preparado, mas fui na coragem 一 contou, rindo. 

一 Iai? Vamos? 一 Hani perguntou assim que voltou. 一 Ou você quer mais tempo para pensar?

一 Eu… eu 一 o maior olhou para o mais velho com um bico nos lábios, o fazendo rir.

一 Sim, _nós_ vamos 一 respondeu, se levantando.

一 _Nós_? 一 os outros dois presentes perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, confusos. Não era só o Chanyeol que ia pintar?

一 Sim, _nós_ , eu vou pintar junto com ele 一 afirmou sorrindo e olhando para o Chanyeol, que ainda o olhava em confusão. 一 Não vai se levantar, não? 一 em resposta o maior apenas levantou, ainda olhando para ele.

一 É sério que você também vai pintar?

一 Sim, é sério 一 respondeu rindo, ele achava fofo a cara confusa que o maior tinha. 一 Essa é apenas uma das cores que eu quero pintar antes de voltar para a minha cor original, ainda tem umas três ou quatro antes dela, mas adiantar um pouco não faz mal, não é mesmo? 

O sorriso de Chanyeol não cabia no rosto.

一 Yah, você não precisa fazer isso por mim 一 falou enquanto eles seguiam a mais velha em direção ao lavatório.

Que por falar nela, andava na frente dos dois se segurando para não sair pulando no caminho, _eles são muito fofos, não consigo lidar!_

Ao chegarem lá, Hani apresentou a funcionária que pintaria o cabelo do Chanyeol, uma ruiva chamada Solji.

一 E quem disse que eu estou fazendo isso por você? 一 zombou, recebendo uma gargalhada do maior.

Enquanto lavavam o cabelo ficaram conversando besteiras, até serem levados as cadeiras, tendo seus cabelos secados logo em seguida.

一 Ah, esqueci de te dizer uma coisa 一 o menor lembrou, quando viu Hani preparando a mistura ao seu lado. 一 Pode ser que você sinta um pouco de ardência na hora de descolorir..

一 Arder?! 一 perguntou alarmado, se existe alguém que é mais fraco para dor do que Park Chanyeol, por favor se apresente. 一 Ninguém me disse isso! 一 protestou de forma choramingada.

一 Mas nem é tanto assim, relaxe 一 tentou acalmar o mais novo, sem sucesso, pois ele olhava para o potinho com uma mistura azul como se acabasse de ver um fantasma.

_Eu não deveria ter dito,_ se martilizou internamente.

Só foi preciso poucos minutos após elas aplicarem o descolorante nos dois que o maior já estava xingando Deus e o mundo, reclamando da ardência.

O menor achou a cena engraçada, tirou o celular e começou a filmar. Era sacanagem filmar o outro quase morrendo de dor? Era, mas seria uma boa lembrança da primeira vez em que ele pintou o cabelo, pois tinha certeza que depois daquela o outro pintaria mais vezes.

Ao perceber que estava sendo filmado o mais novo fez um bico.

一 Está doendo muito 一 falando a última palavra de forma arrastada. 一 Quando tempo vamos ficar com isso ainda?

Baekhyun apenas fazia rir.

O tempo que ficaram sentados ali se passou assim, o mais novo reclamando enquanto o outro ria.

Quando foram chamados para lavar o cabelo Chanyeol só faltou ir correndo até o lavatório, arrancando risadas das funcionárias que estavam por perto.

一 Como você consegue aguentar ficar com esse troço na cabeça e não soltar nem um _ai?_ 一 perguntou depois que a água fria ajudava a fazer o pinicado passar.

一 É que eu já estou acostumado, nem sinto mais tanta dor assim.

一 Sério? Nossa, você é um guerreiro..

O comentário fez o menor cair na gargalhada, junto com Hani e Solji.

一 Você uma figura, Chanyeol 一 a dona comentou, ainda rindo, fazendo mais novo ficar corado.

Após terminar de lavar os cabelos e voltaram para as cadeiras, quando se olharam pelo espelho puderam ver a cor que estava os cabelos, um amarelo gema.

Na hora o Baekhyun achou que outro fosse ter alguma reação negativa, mas, para a surpresa dele, o mais novo apenas apontou para ele e começou a rir, pois achou engraçado a cor que os cabelos estavam, deixando o mais velho aliviado.

Produto vai, produto vem, eles agora estavam sentados de costas tanto para espelho, quanto um para o outro, enquanto as meninas secavam os cabelos deles, já com a cor final.

一 Eu tô muito curioso! 一 o maior mexia os pés incansavelmente no ferro embaixo da cadeira. 一 Deixa eu pelo menos ver como o Baekhyun ficou!

一 Calma, homem 一 Hani falou rindo. 一 Quando nós terminarmos de ajeitar essas cabelereiras vamos deixar vocês se verem pelo espelho.

Quem também estava bem curioso para ver como o Chanyeol havia ficado era o mais velho, ele sabia que o outro iria ficar bonito, mas queria ver com os próprios olhos.

Assim que terminaram de secar e arrumar o cabelo deles, elas se olharam cúmplices e viraram os dois, sem aviso prévio, de frente para o espelho.

Na hora eles se assustaram, mas quando se viram no reflexo suas bocas quase caíram, ambos realmente estavam _platinados._

Chanyeol estava em uma batalha mortal entre : se olhar ou olhar para o Baekhyun. O maldito havia ficado bonito em níveis alarmantes, como aquilo era possível?!

E bom, o Baekhyun não estava em uma situação diferente.

一 Iai, meninos 一 Hani os tirou de seus pensamentos. 一 O que acharam do novo visual?

一 Ficou melhor do que eu esperava! 一 o menor foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, mexendo nas madeixas com um sorriso no rosto, logo se virando para olhar o amigo. 一 E você, Chanyeol? Gostou do resultado? Ou se arrependeu?

O maior demorou um pouco para se virar e responder, ainda se olhava desacreditado, _eu realmente pintei o cabelo!_

一 Se eu gostei? 一 perguntou numa falsa indignação, se virando devagar na cadeira, para logo em seguida abrir um enorme sorriso. 一 Eu amei! Nossa, por que eu demorei tanto para pintar?! Estou indignado comigo mesmo.

Inevitavelmente o mais velho começou a rir. 

一 Não precisa ficar se culpando por isso agora, eu acredito que tudo acontece na hora certa, então relaxe aí e curta seu cabelo novo 一 comentou, se aproximando e bagunçando um pouco o cabelo do mais novo, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. 一 E você precisa admitir que eu tinha razão, essa cor ficou muito legal em você.

Chanyeol acabou corando ao receber o afago nos cabelos.

一 Sim, você tinha toda razão 一 concordou com um sorriso.

(...)

Assim que chegaram na casa dos Byun a mãe do mais velho tomou um susto, mas achou que eles tinham ficado muito bonitinhos com o cabelo igual.

Quando Chanyeol voltou para casa, levando o menor junto, a reação das mulheres da casa não foi muito diferente, e a Yoora ainda soltou um “vocês estão parecendo um casal, que fofo!”, fazendo os dois corarem de vergonha. Antes do mais velho ir embora a Sr.Park o agradeceu por ter feito aquilo pelo seu filho, já que ele sempre quis pintar mas a insegurança era grande, o menor apenas sorriu e disse que não havia sido nada, no fim ele também saiu ganhando.

Na segunda feira combinaram de ir juntos para a faculdade, fazendo assim o impacto ser ainda maior nos amigos.

一 Vocês pintaram o cabelo e não nos disseram nada?? 一 Sehun perguntou quase pulando em cima dos dois. 一 E ainda pintaram da mesma cor! 一 meteu a mão no cabelo dos dois, bagunçando os fios.

一 Essa cor ficou muito legal em vocês, tenho que admitir 一 Kyungsoo comentou, os analisando.

一 “Ficou legal”?! Ta muito foda, isso sim! 一 a Hyerin falou numa animação de outro mundo, também quase pulando em cima deles. 一 E vocês estão parecendo um casal,

isso é muito fofo! 一 fangirlizou alto, dando pulinhos.

一 Já não bastou a minha irmã falar isso, você também?! 一 o rosto do maior estava em chamas.

一 Pode ter certeza que não vai ser só ela que vai falar isso, meu caro 一 Kris chegou por trás dos dois, dando tapinhas de consolo. 一 Mas tenho que concordar, ficou foda.

E como previsto, outros colegas da faculdade também comentavam isso brincando, eles ficavam com vergonha, claro, mas não é como se não estivessem gostando de serem chamados de “casalzinho”, às vezes até entravam na brincadeira, dando as mãos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e internamente eles torciam para que um dia essa brincadeira se tornasse verdade.

  


**Segunda, 08 de Maio de 2015**

No dia anterior Baekhyun havia visto pela televisão que há alguns dias um parque de diversões foi aberto na cidade, ele não ficava muito longe, uns dez minutos de carro, no máximo.

Assim que ouviu a notícia sua reação não podia ser outra, pegou o celular e discou o número que já era tão familiar para si, não demorou duas chamadas para o grandão atender e ouvir toda a animação do outro, dizendo o quanto queria ir ao parque e outras coisas que ele não conseguiu entender, pois o mais velho falava muito rápido quando está empolgado com algo; a decisão de ir logo no outro dia foi decidida em poucos minutos.

Esse tipo de coisa já era normal entre os dois, eles se tornaram constantemente a companhia um do outro, bastava uma ligação ou troca de mensagens para se encontrarem em algum lugar e matarem o tempo entre conversas e risadas. Um dos lugares preferidos deles era a sorveteria que ficava, literalmente, entre as duas casas, eles iam para lá após algumas partidas de lol, se brincar já haviam provado todos os sabores que tinha naquele lugar. Esses convites normalmente vinham do Byun, por preferir conversar pessoalmente, além de que ele amava estar perto do grandão, e voz dele havia se tornado uma das suas coisas preferidas.

O relógio marcava 17:25 quando eles botaram os pés dentro do parque, o mais velho só faltava soltar fogos de tão feliz que estava, não tardou em pegar um mapa do local e escolher os brinquedos em que iriam.

Chanyeol ria baixinho vendo o outro empolgado daquele jeito, mas não iria mentir em dizer que não amava ver ele assim.

O primeiro brinquedo a ser escolhido foi uma montanha russa, para a infelicidade do Park, mas como não queria dar um de cagão foi na cara e na coragem, sendo arrastado pelo baixinho, porém, foi só o carrinho chegar ao topo dos trilhos que toda a sua coragem foi à terra e ele só sabia gritar “ _É hoje que eu vou morrer!_ ”.

Foram na casa mal assombrada, os fazendo soltar seus gritos nada másculos e até protagonizar uma cena cômica, fazendo desde os outros participantes até os monstros rirem, já que não era muito comum ver um cara de quase dois metros gritar e se jogar nos braços do outro de 1,70, que foi pego de surpresa, levando os dois ao chão.

Quando chegou perto das 19hrs o parque começou a encher, fazendo os dois quase se perderem no meio daquele fluxo de pessoas, e em uma dessas vezes o Chanyeol viu o Baek quase desaparecendo de sua vista, então automaticamente andou mais apressadamente, pegando a mão do outro.

一 E-eu acho melhor andarmos assim, tem muita gente, vamos acabar se perdendo 一 sugeriu enquanto segurava a mão mais fina que a sua, suas orelhas pareciam que iam pegar fogo naquele momento, e sentia o seu coração pulsando na palma da mão, rezava para que o outro não percebesse.

一 Também acho... 一 concordou baixinho, sorrindo ao ver as mãos juntas daquela forma, era bom, tinha que admitir.

O menor logo começou a arrastá-lo para os próximos brinquedos.

Até que avistaram o carrossel, só precisaram de uma troca de olhares para ir em direção ao brinquedo.

Naquele momento, para Baekhyun, não havia coisa mais engraçada do que ver o Chanyeol, com aquele tamanho todo, sentado encolhido em um cavalo cor de arco-íris, ele logo se pôs em frente ao maior, com o celular na mão, tirando várias fotos engraçadas dele, depois o Chanyeol tirou do mais velho sentado em uma abóbora minúscula, e assim foram mudando de lugar e tirando várias fotos, fazendo algumas crianças rirem e outras se perguntarem se aqueles dois realmente eram adultos.

Quando voltaram a andar partiu do Byun pegar na mão do maior, mas, diferente de antes, ele as entrelaçou, fazendo o maior ficar surpreso mas logo apertar a mão quentinha mais forte e sorrir largo.

Pararam em uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, se existia outra coisa em que Chanyeol era bom, além do boliche, era tiro ao alvo, e é claro que ele não ia perder a oportunidade de se mostrar para outro.

一 Baek, escolhe alguma coisa 一 pediu após pagar e colocar a munição na arma.

一 Você me parece bem confiante..

一 E estou, sou muito bom atirando 一 fez uma pose enquanto segurava a arma, arrancando uma risadinha do outro. 一 Pode escolher qualquer coisa.

一 Ok 一 respondeu se virando para analisar o que havia ali. 一 Pega o pelúcia do Darth Vader.

O maior acenou positivamente com a cabeça, se virando e mirando no alvo escolhido, passou alguns segundos se posicionando corretamente e atirando com confiança, acertando a bolinha que ficava acima da pelúcia, fazendo o menor assoviar e logo sorrir ao receber a pelúcia em mãos.

一 Olha só, temos um verdadeiro atirador aqui 一 brincou.

一 Pode crer que sim 一 falou com o peito estufado. 一 Escolhe outro.

一 Certo, certo 一 passou os olhos mais uma vez nos alvos, até ver um que não hesitou em pedir. 一 O relógio com a cara do Scooby Doo! Eu amo tanto esse desenho, pega ele! 一 pediu com animação.

一 Pego sim, pode deixar.

Voltou a se posicionar e mirar, logo acertando o alvo; o menor recebeu o relógio com um sorriso no rosto, ele simplesmente amava o Scooby.

Ainda pegaram mais dois brinquedos, até que faltava apenas uma bala, o maior olhou atentamente e seus olhos brilharam ao ver um par de pulseiras com dois pingentes em cada : um milkshake e um saquinho de batatinhas, na hora ele lembrou que aquelas eram as coisas que eles mais gostavam de comer quando estavam juntos, e até lembrou da primeira vez que se falaram. Não deu outra, mirou com calma e atirou, sorrindo largo ao acertar.

一 Essas pulseiras são de boa qualidade, não precisam se preocupar ao molhá-las 一 o dono da barraquinha informou ao dar o saquinho com os acessórios.

一 Sério? Que legal 一 comentou ao receber em mãos.

一 O que tem na pulseira?

一 Já mostro, vamos sentar naquele banco? Tô cansado de tanto andar 一 o maior resmungou, indo sentar.

Quando sentaram juntos o mais velho olhava com curiosidade para o saquinho com as pulseiras, fazendo o maior rir soprado, _mas é curioso esse menino_. Abriu e retirou o par de pulseiras, levantando e olhando para o menor.

一 Ela tem esses dois pingentes, e quando eu vi eles lembrei que nós dois gostamos muito de comer esses dois juntos quando saímos, é quase um símbolo nosso 一 comentou rindo, o menor também ria mas tinha um brilho nos olhos ao olhar para as pulseiras.

一 É como se fosse algo só nosso, mesmo que sejam comidas 一 riu, logo estendendo o pulso para o maior, que o olhou meio confuso. 一 Coloca em mim.

Chanyeol acabou corando um pouco, pois o menor o pediu com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, com direito às presinhas aparecendo, ele as achava a coisa mais lindinha do mundo. Pegou uma e a colocou no pulso fino, ao fazer isso ele tinha um sorriso com lábios pressionados, fazendo a sua covinha aparecer, e o mais velho se segurou para não suspirar apaixonadamente; depois foi a vez do Baekhyun colocar no maior.

Eles ficaram olhando um para o pulso do outro, parecendo dois idiotas.

一 Isso parece aqueles itens de casal 一 o mais velho tentou comentar casualmente, mas suas bochechas coradas diziam o ao contrário.

Chanyeol deu um risinho nervoso.

一 Pois é, parece mesmo… Eer, que tal nós comermos alguma coisa? Estou com fome.

一 Acho uma ótima ideia, o que tem para comer por aqui?

一 Ali tem uma barraquinha que vende cachorro quente, você quer?

一 Aham!

一 Então eu vou comprar para nós, espera aqui 一 disse e foi até a barraquinha.

Enquanto esperava na pequena fila viu no seu relógio que já estava perto da hora de fechar o parque, então teriam que escolher um último brinquedo para ir. Ficou olhando ao redor e avistou a roda gigante, lhe veio uma ideia um tanto clichê, mas o que poderia fazer? Nunca tinha coragem o suficiente para tentar algo com o mais velho, e ele sabia que se dependesse dele mesmo nunca iria sair da amizade, mas poxa, já estava há tanto tempo querendo o outro como mais do que um amigo, estava completamente apaixonado por ele! É claro que havia a possibilidade do mais velho o rejeitar, mas nunca iria saber se não tentasse, e já não aguentava mais não poder beijá-lo quando ele fazia um bico por estar sendo contrariado, ou não puder abraçá-lo quando ele aparecia de óculos com um moletom duas vezes maior do que ele e parecia ser menor do que já era, era extremamente fofo! Só queria apertar ele em seus braços!

Assim que pegou os dois cachorro quentes e refrigerantes voltou para o banco.

一 Yey! Obrigado Yeol! 一 agradeceu pegando seu lanche e se ajeitando no banco para comer.

Comeram em silêncio, apreciando o gosto e sentindo o vento friozinho, mas gostoso, da noite.

一 O parque já, já, vai fechar não é mesmo? 一 comentou como quem não quer nada, após terminar de mastigar o último pedaço.

一 É verdade! Será que dá tempo de irmos em mais um brinquedo? 一 perguntou olhando no próprio relógio.

一 Acho que dá sim. Hmm, já que só podemos ir em mais um, que tal irmos na roda gigante? Sabe, não podemos ir ao parque de diversões e não ir na roda gigante! 一 tentou ser o mais convincente possível, e agradeceu aos céus por não ter gaguejado.

一 Você está certo, devemos ir mesmo.. 一 se ele disser que não ficou nervoso com a sugestão estaria mentindo, eles iriam ficar sozinhos dentro de um cubículo, isso era perigoso para o seu coração. 

Jogaram o lixo em uma lixeira ali perto e foram para a fila da roda gigante, e como esperavam, mais da metade das pessoas que queriam ir naquele brinquedo eram casais, os fazendo ficar meio tímidos.

Depois de longos minutos de espera subiram em uma das cabines, dentro era pequeno mas confortável, havia lugar para se sentar dos dois lados, mas optaram por sentar no mesmo banco. Não demorou muito para o brinquedo começar a se mexer, subindo.

Chanyeol sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca, estava sentado tão pertinho do outro, podia até sentir o cheiro agradável do perfume dele; antes que pudesse pensar em fazer algo sentiu a mão do outro sobre a sua, o fazendo arregalar os olhos, e quando virou o rosto viu que a orelha dele estava bem vermelhinha, combinando com a cor das bochechas. Ele apenas sorriu e entrelaçou as mãos, vendo o outro sorrir também, e se ele pensava que o menor pararia ali, estava enganado, antes que percebesse a cabeça dele já estava devidamente deitada em seu ombro.

Baekhyun não sabia da onde veio coragem para fazer essas coisas, ele apenas sabia que tinha que aproveitar aquela oportunidade. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o mais novo beijar o topo da sua cabeça.

Os minutos que passaram até que a cabine deles parasse quase no topo do brinquedo foi preenchido por um silêncio agradável, apenas apreciando a paisagem linda e a companhia um do outro, ambos sentindo o próprio coração bater feito louco dentro do peito.

一 Baek… 一 o chamou baixinho, até porque, eles estavam tão juntinhos que não precisava aumentar a voz.

一 Sim? 一 respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, levantando um pouco a cabeça para poder olhar melhor o outro.

Os rostos estavam tão perto, perigosamente perto, olhos se perderam no brilho um do outro, ambos suspiraram.

一 Seria muito clichê se eu te beijasse agora? 一 perguntou numa estranha calma, levando sua mão livre para acariciar a bochecha fofinha do outro.

一 Seria sim, mas você sabe que eu amo clichês 一 respondeu risonho, mas logo mordendo os lábios e desviando o olhar para os lábios cheinhos do outro, _ah como sonhei com o dia que poderia provar desses lábios._

一 É verdade, como pude esquecer disso…? 一 concordou sorrindo, mirando os lábios alheios sendo maltratados, se sentiu completamente provocado.

Sem que percebessem, ambos foram se aproximando, e assim que os lábios se tocaram fecharam os olhos para aproveitar a sensação.

Começaram apenas com selinhos, percebendo que sorriam entre um e outro.

Logo o mais velho já estava com os braços em volta do pescoço do maior, as mãos se perdendo nos fios macios, com a mão do outro fazendo carinho em sua bochecha e a outra em sua cintura, enquanto pedia passagem com a sua língua, sendo muito bem concedida.

Ambos perceberam que gostavam do mesmo tipo de beijo, um pouco mais lento, que dava para explorar cada cantinho da boca do outro com calma; assim como deixar mordidinhas no lábio quando se separavam para respirar.

Se eles já achavam que o coração ia sair pela boca quando deram as mãos, naquele momento achavam que iam explodir de tanta felicidade!

Estavam tão concentrados em se perder nos lábios um do outro que, quando o brinquedo se mexeu, começando a descer, levaram um susto, descolando as bocas, acabando por abrir os olhos.

Foi aí que perceberam o estado em que se encontravam: os lábios inchados e vermelhos, praticamente colados um no outro e os cabelos de Chanyeol totalmente desarrumados. Acabaram rindo, um pouco de nervosismo, um pouco de felicidade. O mais novo trouxe as pernas do menor para cima das suas, e o abraçou de forma desajeitada, Baekhyun nada disse, apenas se aconchegou mais naquele abraço sorrindo automaticamente, e se arrepiando ao sentir a respiração do outro em seu pescoço. Sentia uma felicidade que não cabia no peito.

Quando Baekhyun viu que já estavam perto de descer do brinquedo sorriu maldosamente, podia provocar ele um pouquinho, não podia? Colou seus lábios na orelha do maior.

一 Se eu soubesse que você beijava tão gostoso assim tinha feito isso antes 一 sussurrou, e ainda deu um beijinho no pescoço dele, se desvinculando do abraço segundos antes da moça abrir a cabine, e assim que ela abriu ele saiu, deixando um Chanyeol petrificado para trás.

Chanyeol se encontrava em choque, sentia que seu rosto ia explodir de tão quente que estava, só acordou para a vida na segunda chamada da moça.

一 Como você diz uma coisa daquelas, sem mais nem menos?! 一 perguntou depois de recuperar o fôlego, pois teve que dar uma leve corridinha para alcançar o mais velho, que saiu andando, o deixando para trás.

一 Só falei a verdade... 一 falou num tom falsamente inocente, rindo da cara indignada do mais novo.

Foram andando até o estacionamento, onde estava o carro do maior, não havia mais quase ninguém no parque, já que faltavam poucos minutos para fechar, então foram de mãos dadas. O caminho todo Baekhyun foi dizendo que teriam que ir ali outra vez, para andar nos brinquedos que não foram, e até disse para chamar os amigos do maior, apostava que seria divertido com todos eles.

一 Hoje foi muito bom! 一 comentou enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

一 Acho que já é a décima vez que você diz isso, Baek. 一 disse rindo, começando a ligar o carro.

一 Mas realmente foi!

O maior apenas ria do mais velho.

Ligaram a rádio, deixando na estação preferida deles, nela sempre tocava as melhores músicas, e, como já esperado, iam cantando/gritando, o caminho inteiro; em um certo momento começou a tocar uma música mais romântica, fazendo o mais velho relembrar da cena na roda gigante, foi tão clichê, mas ao mesmo tempo tão único, tinha amado… e suspeitava de que o motivo era o grandão ao seu lado.

Sempre que eles paravam em algum sinal Chanyeol colocava a mão sob o joelho do mais velho, subia pela perna e voltava, fazendo um carinho que o menor estava amando.

Após alguns minutos já estavam estacionados na frente casa do mais velho, eles não queriam se despedir. 

一 Yeol 一 chamou o mais novo de forma manhosa, se virando para ficar de frente para ele, mesmo que de forma desajeitada no banco, sendo copiado pelo maior.

一 Baek, você me acharia muito idiota se eu dissesse que quero ficar mais um pouco com você? 一 perguntou com um bico nos lábios, levando uma das mãos até os fios macios do mais velho, fazendo um cafuné sútil.

一 Então acho que somos dois bobos 一 riu, fechando os olhos para apreciar o carinho. 一 Se você continuar me mimando desse jeito vou ficar mal acostumado.

O maior riu soprado, achando lindo o menor sorrindo de olhos fechados, inconscientemente aproximando a cabeça, como se pedisse por mais.

一 Devo admitir que adoraria te deixar mal acostumado. 一 disse afundando mais os dedos no cabelo macio, indo até a nuca e voltando, sentindo o menor se arrepiar, sabia que ele era mais sensível ali.

Acabou não resistindo ao ver aquela boca bonita entreaberta, fazia pouco tempo que havia provado dela, mas já sentia saudade. Quando a mão desceu mais uma vez até a nuca, em vez de subir de volta, a segurou e puxou com delicadeza, trazendo até si.

Quando Baekhyun sentiu acabou apertando o banco em expectativa, e ao sentir os lábios cheinhos encontrarem os seus ofegou baixinho e entreabriu os seus.

Diferente do primeiro o beijo foi um pouco mais necessitado, talvez por terem que se despedir logo depois. Dessa vez era o mais novo que abusava do cabelo do outro, dando uma puxada mais forte e arranhando de leve a nuca, estava amando sentir baixinho se arrepiar com seus toques.

Foi com um acordo silencioso que resolveram parar, mas, mesmo não estando se beijando e com os olhos abertos, os lábios ainda roçavam um no outro; Chanyeol não resistiu e começou a dar beijos na bochecha do menor, o fazendo dar risadinhas, e foi traçando um caminho até o pescoço branquinho dele, dando pequenas mordidas no local.

一 Chanyeol-ah, não faz assim.. 一 pediu baixinho, agarrando os ombros largos dele, não ia mentir e dizer que não estava adorando, mas sentia vergonha de chegar em casa com o pescoço todo marcado.

一 Desculpe, acabei me empolgando 一 tirou o rosto do local, olhando para o mais velho.

一 Não tem problema, é só que一

Teve sua fala cortada por batidas no vidro, assustando os dois.

Assim que Baekhyun se virou deu de cara com uma pessoa que não via a algum tempo, logo abaixando o vidro.

一 Baekbeom!?

一 E pensar que a primeira coisa que eu veria quando voltasse era o meu irmão se agarrando no carro, mas olha só isso 一 brincou, se apoiando na porta. 一 Olá, você deve ser o Chanyeol, mãe já falou bastante de você, sou Baekbeom, irmão mais velho desse baixinho 一 falou, esticando a mão para dentro ao automóvel, dando um aperto de mão no maior.

一 O-olá, o Baekhyun já falou de você também 一 respondeu tímido, e pensar que conhecia o futuro genro- ops, irmão do mais velho, logo numa situação daquelas. O mais velho já havia comentado com ele que tinha irmão mais velho que morava em outro estado por conta do trabalho.

一 Sério?! Que ótimo, só me resta saber se foi bem ou mal, não é..

一 Óbvio que mal né, o que eu poderia falar de bom de você?

一 Hey!

O mais novo dali apenas ria, percebeu que os dois se davam realmente bem.

一 Bom, foi bom te conhecer Chanyeol, aparece qualquer dia desses aqui para a gente conversar 一 propôs com um sorriso sincero. 一 Eu já vou entrar, estou cansado e com fome, e vocês dois se controlem aí, sei que são jovens e tal, mas não se empolguem demais.. 一 comentou seguido de uma piscadela e saiu em direção á casa, deixado os dois envergonhados dentro do carro.

一 Não liga para ele, Beom gosta de deixar as pessoas sem graça 一 o menor foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

一 Tem problema não, e eu até que gostei dele, parece ser leal 一 respondeu rindo.

一 Quando ele não está me irritando é uma pessoa legal 一 acompanhou o mais novo na risada. 一 E você deveria aceitar o convite dele, minha mãe adoraria que você aparecesse aqui em casa para comer os bolos que ela faz. E bom.. poderíamos assistir alguns episódios das séries juntos, eu sei que já fazemos isso pelo skype, mas acho que pessoalmente é mais divertido..

E ele tinha como rejeitar um pedido desses?

一 Eu super aceito, é só marcar o dia que eu apareço.

一 Então quando decidimos eu te aviso, ok?

一 Mais ok impossível 一 fez um legalzinho com a mão. 一 E eu acho que já é melhor você entrar, a sua mãe deve estar lhe esperando.

一 Verdade, então.. nos vemos amanhã.

一 Sim, nos vemos amanhã. 

O mais velho levou a mão direita até o rosto do maior, apertando as bochechas, o fazendo criar um biquinho nos lábios, logo se aproximando e dando um selinho.

一 Tchau, Yeol 一 se despediu e saindo do carro, sem nem dar tempo do outro falar nada.

Chanyeol apenas encarava a porta fechada com uma cara de idiota, isso até a mente dele o fazer recapitular tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia.

一 Eu e o Baekhyun nos beijamos.. 一 falou baixinho, sentiu seus lábios se repuxarem em um sorriso.

Colocou ambas as mãos na frente do rosto para a abafar o grito que deu, a felicidade era tanta que não deu para guardar apenas dentro de si.

Ligou o carro e fez o caminho de casa torcendo para chegar logo o outro dia e puder vê-lo.

(....)

No dia seguinte, eles não conseguiram esconder os sorrisinhos, fazendo os amigos suspeitarem, porém eles apenas se esquivavam das perguntas de propósito, até que, no final do intervalo, se despediram com um selinho, segurando o riso ao verem as caras indignadas dos amigos, que foram correndo atrás dos dois exigindo explicações.

Eles se comprimentarem ou se despedirem com selinhos havia se tornado um hábito, mas não conseguiam se contentar só com isso 一 pelo menos na faculdade, já que quando saiam juntos a história era outra 一, tinham que achar um lugar para ficarem a sós e trocarem um beijinhos, já que juntos com os amigos não dava, não aguentavam mais ouvir o fangirlismo de algumas pessoas, vulgo Sehun, Hyeri e Jongin, cada vez que trocavam alguma carícia, e foi assim que acharam o jardim na parte de trás da faculdade, lá não era um lugar que os estudantes iam muito, então adotaram aquele lugar como o cantinho dos dois.

  
  
  


**Segunda-feira, 15 de Maio de 2015**

  
  
  


Dessa vez foi o Chanyeol quem ligou para o menor o chamando para fazer algo diferente, em uma das páginas do facebook para viciados em filmes que ele curtia anunciou que iria haver um cine drive* na sua cidade, e ele sabia o quanto o menor sonhava ir em um desses, e para satisfazer ainda mais a vontade do mais velho, o filme seria uma comédia romântica, um dos gêneros que mais amava.

Como lá não teria onde comprar as besteiras para comerem enquanto assistiam o filme, fizeram pipocas de microondas em casa e passaram no supermercado para fazer umas comprinhas, agora estavam já pertinho do local, dava para ver as fileiras de carros se ajeitando mais na frente.

一 Onde vamos estacionar?

一 Estava pensando em ficarmos na última fileira, o que você acha?

一 É uma boa ideia.

Após decidido, o maior passou todas as fileiras até chegar na última, deixando o carro bem no meio dela. Assim que o motor do carro foi desligado eles tiraram os cintos e ajeitaram seus bancos de forma que ficassem totalmente abaixado, após feito isso foram para o banco de trás, que, antes de virem, transformaram ele praticamente numa cama, com colchão inflável e tudo, usando até a parte da mala.

Se ajeitaram juntinhos, o maior com o balde de pipocas do colo e o mais velho com o de besteiras doces, apenas esperando o filme começar. O que não demorou muito a acontecer, já que haviam chegado bem perto da hora.

Ambos estavam adorando, como eram românticos por natureza não tinha como não gostarem, e a comédia dele era na medida certa, os fazendo rir bastante.

O filme já havia chegado em um pouco mais da metade, onde o mocinho decide pedir a menina em namoro, e ele faz um espécie de caça ao tesouro, deixando cartas em locais diferentes para ela achar, e cada lugar tinha uma memória dos dois.

一 Que lindo 一 o menor comentou baixinho, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. 一 Ser pedido em namoro dessa forma deve ser maravilhoso, pois a pessoa vai revivendo os momentos em que viveu com a pessoa naquele local.

一 É verdade.

O maior fingiu que aquilo havia sido um comentário qualquer, mas na verdade guardou aquela informação muito bem, ela seria preciosa para o futuro, tinha certeza.

  


**Quinta-feira, 18 de Maio**

  


Eles sabiam que em menos de cinco minutos o sinal para o mais novo voltar para a sala iria tocar, já que ele tinha aula de tarde naquele dia, mas não queriam se separar, estava tão bom os dois juntinhos embaixo da árvore; Baekhyun, praticamente deitado no peito do mais novo, recebendo um cafuné gostoso e alguns beijinhos 一 quando Chanyeol disse que iria o deixar mal acostumado não estava brincando.

Conversavam praticamente por sussurros, já que estavam tão pertinhos.

一 Ah, Yeol, eu nem te disse 一 se lembrou. 一 Abriu uma floricultura lá perto de casa, eu conheci a dona, Sra. Lee, ela é uma pessoa muito amável, e me disse que só tinha um funcionário, como já fazia um tempo que eu estava pensando em arrumar um emprego de meio período, para pagar algumas coisas, perguntei se ela não me contrataria para trabalhar lá.

一 Oh 一 ficou surpreso a ouvir aquilo. 一 E Aí, ela te contratou? Eu sei que você gosta bastante de flores, seria um emprego legal.

一 Sim! Eu amo flores! As pessoas acham que flores são apenas plantas bonitas, mas cada uma carrega um significado diferente 一 respondeu animadamente. 一 Vou começar hoje, às três e meia, ela disse que por enquanto eu vou trabalhar todos os dias, mas que, quando ela contratar mais pessoas, eu fico só dois dias. Então, infelizmente não vamos poder sair muito, desculpa 一 pediu com um bico nos lábios.

一 Tem problema não, Baek 一 beijou o bico fofo. 一 Nós ainda temos o fim de semana e aqui na faculdade para aproveitarmos. Seu expediente vai até que horas?

一 Até às sete, por que?

一 Minha aula acaba às seis, logo que eu sair daqui passo lá, estou curioso para ver você trabalhando 一 respondeu sorrindo, mas logo seu sorriso foi substituído por uma careta ao ouvir o som do sinal, abraçou o menor, o apertando em seus braços. 一 Ah não.

O menor riu do drama do outro.

一 Chanyeol-ah, eu sei que você vai sentir muito a minha falta, mas aguente firme 一 brincou, arrancando uma risada do mais novo.

一 Baekhyun-oppa, não me deixe 一 entrou na brincadeira, balançando o menor de um lado para o outro no abraço, o fazendo soltar uma gargalhada gostosa.

一 Agora vamos, vamos, se não você vai se atrasar para a aula 一 deu tapinhas nos braços do maior, num pedido para que o soltasse, e, mesmo a contragosto, o maior o soltou, se levantando junto com ele.

O mais velho pegou a sua bolsa do chão, a colocando nas costas, se virou para ficar de frente para o maior.

一 Eu já vou, ainda tenho alguns trabalhos para terminar até dar a hora de ir para a floricultura.

一 Ok.. então, te vejo lá 一 puxou o menor para perto pela cintura, se inclinando para beijá-lo.

Não passou de um selo longo, já que, se demorasse mais, tomaria advertência, o professor dessa aula não era muito tolerante.

一 Sim, nos vemos lá, boa aula 一 se despediu do mais novo, pegando um atalho ali que dava para a entrada.

O maior apenas suspirou e seguiu caminho até a sala, só queria que o tempo passasse rápido para ver o menor na floricultura, estava animado, com certeza seria uma visão bonita vê-lo em meio as flores. Sorriu com o pensamento, aquele baixinho realmente dominava seus pensamentos.

(...)

Como esperado, o movimento no estabelecimento durante o dia foi calmo, não houve muitos clientes, por ter sido aberto recentemente, dando tempo do menor praticar os buquês e decorar aonde ficava cada coisa, sendo sempre orientado pela Sra. Lee, que o ajudava com toda calma e paciência do mundo.

一 Baekhyun, eu devo admitir, fiquei bastante surpresa por você já saber o nome das flores, achei que você levaria um tempo para lembrar de todas, mas fui pega desprevenida 一 confessou, dando uma risada baixa, enquanto eles terminavam de ajeitar alguns vasos nas prateleiras.

一 Ah! É que eu realmente gosto de flores 一 admitiu. 一 Minha avó mora em uma casa grande, longe do centro, lá tem um jardim enorme e lindo, eu sempre fiquei encantado com a beleza daquelas flores e acabei me interessando por elas.

一 Que coisa maravilhosa, meu filho, realmente, flores são uma das coisas mais belas que existem, fico feliz que você goste tanto delas.

一 Concordo completamente, são mesmo 一 disse, acariciando as pétalas da que tinha em mãos em um vaso. 一 Eu vou ajeitar as que vão ficar lá fora, já volto.

一 Certo.

Pegou a caixa com alguns vasos, os levando para fora.

Ele ficou distraído enquanto colocava cada uma em seu lugar, para ficar bonito com as grandes que já haviam ali, e não percebeu que tinha uma certa pessoa a observando, e até foto já havia tirado.

A pessoa se aproximou de fininho, chegando perto ainda sem o outro perceber.

一 Tá tão lindo com esse uniforme.

一 Minha nossa senhora 一 deu um grito, colocando a mão no peito dramáticamente, se virando. 一 Você quer me matar de susto? 一 deu um tapa sem força do braço do maior, que ria.

一 É claro que não, Bae 一 deu um beijo rápido na bochecha do menor. 一 E ai, como foi o primeiro dia?

一 Foi bem tranquilo, não teve muita gente, mas foi até bom, assim pude praticar para fazer os buquês.

一 Oh, que ótimo.

一 Baekhyun!

A voz da Sra. Lee foi ouvida, o chamando, fazendo os dois entrarem.

一 Sim? Está precisando de ajuda? 一 perguntou, chegando perto da mais velha.

一 Sim, querido, você poderia colocar esse vaso ali em cima? 一 pediu gentilmente, apontando para o local.

一 Claro 一 respondeu, pegando o objeto, indo colocá-lo no lugar indicado.

一 Você é amigo do Baekhyun? 一 perguntou, gentilmente ao mais novo.

一 Sou sim, me chamo Chanyeol, prazer 一 se apresentou, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

一 É um prazer, Chanyeol, pode me chamar de Jasmin ou YangMi, sou a dona.

一 Jasmin? 一 o maior estranhou, com certeza não era um nome coreano.

一 Sim, a minha mãe é brasileira, e ela queria que eu tivesse um nome brasileiro, além de um coreano, ela escolheu esse pois é o nome da flor que ela mais ama 一 explicou com um sorriso.

一 Oh, entendo, imagino que seu amor por flores deve ter sido herdado dela 一 supôs, sorrindo.

一 Pode apostar que sim 一 riu.

一 Pelo visto estão se dando bem 一 o menor comentou assim que voltou.

一 Estamos sim, seu amigo é uma ótima pessoa 一 disse, olhando para o mais novo. 一 Mas agora quem vai fazer companhia para ele é você, querido, vou precisar dar uma passadinha no depósito para pegar algumas coisas, mas já volto.

一 Ok, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

A mais velha apenas acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu a porta que dava para o depósito do lugar.

一 A sua chefe é muito simpática, gostei dela 一 o maior comentou, assim que ficaram à sós.

一 É sim, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, o maior observou a loja, não era enorme, mas também não era pequena, parecia ter o tamanho certo, além de ser aconchegante, olhou para as flores e lembrou do que o menor havia lhe dito mais cedo.

一 Baek

一 Sim?

一 Hoje de manhã você disse que cada flor tinha um significado, você poderia me dizer o de algumas daqui?

一 Com todo o prazer 一 respondeu animadamente.

Foram de flor em flor, o menor tocava com delicadeza as pétalas, enquanto explicava o significado por trás cada uma com um brilho nos olhos, fazendo o maior sorrir involuntariamente, ele adorava ouvir o menor falar sobre as coisas que gostava.

一 Dessas todas, qual você me daria? 一 perguntou curioso, com um sorriso nos lábios.

一 Hmm, deixa eu ver 一 fingiu pensar, pois já sabia qual daria, e era uma que não tinha lhe dito o significado ainda.

Foi até o vaso e pegou uma flor, hesitou um pouco, pois não tinha certeza se era realmente recíproco o que sentia, mesmo tendo uma leve certeza de que sim, não podia evitar temer uma rejeição. Mas tinha que arriscar, respirou fundo e voltou.

Esperava que a reação fosse positiva quando o mais novo descobrisse o significado dela.

一 Essa aqui 一 a entregou para o maior.

一 Que linda, mas você não me disse o significado dela 一 pegou, a levando ao nariz, tinha um cheiro bom.

一 Eu sei, e você vai ter que descobrir sozinho, quando chegar em casa procure por Crisântemo Branco 一 queria ter dito de forma descontraída, mas sabia que estava corado. 一 E você, que flor me daria?

O maior passou o olho por cada flor, se esforçando para lembrar do significado de cada uma, até que parou em uma e sorriu, indo até ela. Antes de voltar para dá-la ao menor foi até a bancada que havia ali, pegou a tesoura própria para cortar os caules das flores, e assim a diminuindo de tamanho. O mais velho estranhou a movimentação dele, mas nada disse.

Quando ele voltou para perto do menor o viu sorrir abobado, ele havia pego uma Camélia Branca.

Camélias Brancas significam _beleza perfeita._

一 Porquê não existe alguém mais lindo que você no mundo 一 confessou, encaixando a flor na orelha do menor, o fazendo olhar para baixo, tentando esconder as bochechas coradas e o sorriso enorme.

一 Isso é golpe baixo 一 sussurrou, voltando a olhar para ele, ganhando um riso e um beijo demorado nos lábios.

一 É apenas a verdade.

Após alguns minutos a Sra. Lee voltou, avisando que já iriam fechar, pois sabia que não iria aparecer mais ninguém a aquela hora, pedindo ajuda dos dois para apenas ajeitar algumas poucas coisas e irem embora.

Como a casa do mais velho era logo ali perto, Chanyeol o acompanhou até em casa.

一 Sério que você não vai me dizer o que ela significa? 一 perguntou apontando para a flor em mãos.

一 Sério, deixa de ser apressado, quando você chegar em casa você procura.

一 Você é mau comigo 一 fez bico.

一 Sou nada, deixa de drama 一 puxou o maior pela cintura, capturando os lábios cheinhos.

Se havia algo em que ambos estavam viciados, era os lábios um do outro.

Não importava quantas vezes se beijassem, sempre iriam querer mais e mais.

Beijaram-se calmamente, exatamente como gostavam, foram se aproximando até estarem completamente colados, eles praticamente se beijavam abraçados, poderia parecer estranho, mas para eles era a coisa mais confortável do mundo. Quando o ar se fazia necessário apenas ficavam com as testas coladas, sentido a respiração do outro no rosto.

Passariam a noite ali, no aconchego dos braço um do outro, se um bocejo não fosse ouvido.

一 Você deve estar cansado, não é? 一 Chanyeol foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

一 Infelizmente, sim 一 confessou, enfiando o rosto no peito do outro. 一 Por mais que não tinha tido muitos clientes, tive que ajudar a Sra. Lee a colocar algumas plantas no lugar, e devo admitir que tinham umas bem pesadinhas.

一 Entendo, então é melhor você entrar logo 一 deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dele. 一 Tome um banho bem refrescante, coma alguma coisa gostosa e vá dormir. A gente se vê amanhã

一 Ok, mamãe 一 brincou. 一 Me manda uma mensagem quando chegar em casa.

一 Mando sim.

Se despediram com um selinho, o menor entrando em casa e o maior fazendo o caminho para a sua.

  


(...)

Assim que chegou foi correndo para o computador, procurar o significado daquele benita flor. Abriu uma aba no google, logo pesquisando o nome dela, Crisântemo branco, quando deu enter por algum motivo ficou nervoso.

Quando carregou e apareceu o significado dela seu coração errou em uma batida, o fazendo arregalar os olhos e a boca abrir.

_Crisântemos brancos significam paixão, estar apaixonado_.

O Baekhyun estava _apaixonado_ por si?

一 Meu Deus do céu 一 disse baixinho, pegando a flor e olhando para ela, ainda desacreditado 一 Não é possível.. E se.. e se ele apenas me deu por achá-la bonita? 一 seu cérebro queria achar outra resposta para aquilo, pois, se fosse apenas um mal entendido com certeza sairia machucado, mas seu coração, _ah seu coração_ , ele acreditava fielmente que não era engano coisa alguma, por isso batia feito um louco.

Seu coração não se acalmou nem quando deitou pra dormir, e sua cabeça só pensava no que faria amanhã, queria, mais que tudo, perguntar ao menor se era aquilo mesmo, mas tinha medo.

O que faria?

Até que acabou pensando em algo, se levanta correndo e foi até o computador, ligando de novo, pesquisou como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Se lembrou da placa com os horários de funcionamento da floricultura, ela abria de amanhã, logo cedo, então daria certo.

Para completar seu plano iria mandar uma mensagem para o menor.

**Eu :** _Baek, amanhã me espera, vou junto com você para a faculdade._

Bloqueou o celular e voltando para a cama, fechou os olhos torcendo que o outro entendesse.

  


(...)

No outro dia ele acordou um pouco mais cedo do que de costume, foi com o carro emprestado do pai para a floricultura, e acabou encontrando com a Sra. Lee acabando de chegar lá, bem na hora, ela estranhou o mais novo estar ali aquela hora, mas quando ele lhe disse as flores que iria comprar tudo fez sentido, pois lembrava da flor que ele estava em mãos no dia anterior. Comprou a flor, recebendo um “boa sorte” da mais velha, o fazendo corar fortemente e agradecer.

Logo que entrou no carro recebeu uma mensagem do menor, avisando que já estava esperando, e respondeu que chegaria lá em menos de dois minutos, o que não era mentira. Quando ligou o carro respirou fundo, seu coração batia feito um louco no peito, tinha que se acalmar, mas sabia que não conseguiria, escondeu as flores embaixo do banco.

Quando estacionou na frente da casa dos Byun e o mais velho entrou no carro com aquele sorriso lindo, lhe dando um selinho e desejando bom dia, estava a ponto de morrer do coração.

一 Baek 一 o chamou baixinho.

一 Sim?

一 Eu achei o significado da flor que você me deu..

一 Oh, entendo, e ai? 一 o menor estava parecendo um tomate, desde as bochechas até as orelhas, e acabou desviando o olhar, ele sentia o coração bater desenfreadamente, e ficou muito nervoso com o que o maior falaria, não estava preparado para uma rejeição, não dele.

一 Eu..eu tenho algo para te dar 一 pegou as flores a dando para o menor, que o olhou confuso.

Mas foi só ele lembrar do significado daquelas duas que seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca quase foi ao chão.

A _Golínia_ significa _amor à primeira vista_ e _Azélia_ _vermelha_ significam que a _pessoa está amando há muito tempo_.

Olhou para o maior, que estava com os lábios presos entre os dentes em puro nervosismo, o coração de ambos pareciam que saltariam do peito.

一 É sério? 一 o coreano menor perguntou num sussurro, recebendo um acenar de cabeça como confirmação.

Ele não hesitou em se levantar do seu banco e sentar no colo do maior, o puxando para um beijo, sabia que a qualquer momento poderia aparecer alguém, mas estava pouco se fodendo, havia acabado de descobrir que a paixão que tinha pelo menino que vinha o fazendo tão feliz era recíproco, e nesse momento só queria beijá-lo até seus pulmões pedirem socorro, e foi o que fez.

De primeira o maior se assustou, mas logo agarrou a cintura bonita, o trazendo mais para perto, amava quando eles se beijavam agarradinhos assim.

O beijo foi o mais apaixonado dos dois, eles sentiram isso, era como se eles pudessem se entregar completamente agora; o oxigênio já se fazia necessário, não queriam descolar os lábios, mas não tiveram muita escolha, ficando os as testas coladas e as respirações descompassadas batendo nos rostos.

一 Desde quando? 一 o menor perguntou, olhando nos olhos do outro.

一 Desde a primeira vez que te vi naquela faculdade, há quatro meses atrás, e você?

一 Você acabou de dizer.

一 Mentira, até o tempo é o mesmo? 一 perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

一 Sim, por incrível que pareça.

Eles se olharam e começaram a rir.

Haviam se apaixonado exatamente da mesma forma? Era engraçado só de pensar, e, ao mesmo tempo, bonito.

Ainda passaram um tempo abraçados ali, no mundinho deles, sorrindo que nem bobos um para o outro, mas logo se desesperados ao ver a hora, já estava quase na hora da aula.

Se atrasariam, mas se atrasariam felizes.

E foi naquele mesmo dia, enquanto estava no quarto e olhava para o vaso com a flor que havia ganhado, que tomou uma decisão, ligou para seus amigos, iria precisar da ajuda deles.

  
  
  
  


**Sábado, 20 de Maio**

Ele acordou ouvindo seu nome sendo chamado e um afago na cabeça.

一 Meu filho, acorde 一 a Sra. Byun chamava o filho com calma, sabia que ele só acordaria lá para as uma da tarde por ser final de semana, mas esse era especial, estava com uma bandeja em mãos, só esperando seu bicho preguiça se sentar na cama.

Estranhou a mãe em pé ao lado da cama, se espreguiçou e resmungou por ser cedo ainda, mesmo não sabendo da hora; quando olhou melhor reparou que ela tinha uma bandeja em mãos.

一 O que é isso? 一 perguntou se sentando na cama. 一 Que eu me lembre não é meu aniversário 一 o comentário fez a mais velha rir, ela se abaixou deixando a bandeja na cama dele, cheia de comida, tinha variados pães, um potinho de nutella, suco..

De repente a mãe lhe deu um envelope, e ele franziu o cenho, o que diabos estava acontecendo?

一 Mandaram te entregar 一 foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de sorrir largamente e sair do quarto.

Ainda confuso ele abriu o envelope, encontrando um papel, que, ao tirar de dentro, percebeu ser uma carta, reconheceu a letra na hora.

  


_Bom dia, Bae!_

_Me desculpe te acordei a essa hora, sei que você é um dorminhoco nos finais de semana._

_Sei que você deve estar se perguntando o motivo desta carta e do café da manhã que deixei para você. Bom, o motivo das cartas é que preparei um pequeno caça ao tesouros para você, assim pode se chamar, e como você terá que andar um pouco fiz esse singelo café da manhã para você, espero que goste._

_Assim que terminar, vá para o local que vou deixar no final da carta._

_Local : Lanchonete Snackbar._

_Aonde nós nos falamos pela primeira vez?_

  


O menor já estava com um sorriso de rasgar o rosto, abraçou a carta e olhou para o café na bandeja na sua frente.

Ele tinha certeza que ninguém nunca o havia feito sorrir tanto quando esse gigante.

Comeu tudo apreciando cada uma das comidas, ele sabia que o Chanyeol havia feito algumas coisas dali, o maior era bom na cozinha.

(...)

Ao entrar na lanchonete, ficou incerto do que fazer, até que lembrou da pergunta ele o maior havia deixado na carta, e foi até a mesa que eles se sentaram quando se falaram pela primeira vez, e lá estava, a segunda carta.

Pegou e não fez cerimônia ao abrir, estava ansioso para saber o que havia na carta.

  


_Às vezes, eu me lembro de nós dois conversando pela primeira vez aqui como se fosse ontem, acho que foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, passei tanto tempo apenas te observando de longe, me derretendo pelo seu sorriso, que, quando me vi frente a frente com você, quase não pude acreditar._

_Você não tem noção do quão feliz eu fiquei quando descobrimos quantas coisas temos em comum, principalmente nosso gosto por lanches hehe._

_Eu me segurava para não suspirar cada vez que você sorria para mim, você não tem noção do que causa em mim._

_E foi nesse dia que eu percebi que estava fodidamente apaixonado por você, baixinho._

_Muito obrigado por ter me deixado sentar contigo, mesmo eu tendo dado a desculpa mais idiota do mundo (foi mal, eu tava nervoso)._

_Local : Hani’s Beauty_

  


É claro que ele lembrava daquele dia, quase achou que estava sonhando quando o maior pediu para sentar consigo, aquela também foi uma das melhores memórias que tinha; se lembrava nitidamente do maior completamente nervoso na sua frente lhe dando a desculpa mais esfarrapada possível, acabou rindo sozinho.

Ficou sorrindo que nem um idiota para a carta, amava tanto aquele grandão.

Saiu da lanchonete para o próximo destino, já sabia que teria que lidar com o fangirlismo da dona, e isso só foi comprovado quando botou os pés lá e foi recebido com um abraço que quase lhe sufocou.

一 Meu ship vai virar canon! 一 praticamente gritava, balançando o menino de um lado para o outro, fazendo os clientes e funcionários rirem.

一 Para com isso, Hani! 一 pediu, sendo solto pela mais velha.

一 Toma aqui sua carta 一 a esticou para o menor, que pegou com as orelhas pegando fogo. 一 Se você não aceitar eu te deixo careca, viu?

一 Credo mulher 一 riu. 一 Não tem como eu não aceitar, não é mesmo? 一 falou quase num sussurro, fazendo a mais velha voltar a surtar.

Sentou em um dos bancos disponíveis para ler.

_Aposto que lembra quando me trouxe aqui para pintar o cabelo, e ainda mais do drama que eu fiz, foi algo vergonhamente memorável._

_Pode parecer algo bobo, eu realmente queria muito mudar meu cabelo mas tinha medo, e mesmo com os incentivos dos meus amigos não eram suficientes, mas quando você me disse que eu ficaria bonito com qualquer cor de cabelo quase explodi de felicidade, a cada elogio que você dizia eu me sentia mais e mais tentado a pintar, você me dizia que ia dar certo e eu só conseguia acreditar._

_Muito obrigado por isso, e por ter entrado nessa junto só para me ajudar._

_Foi nesse dia que eu percebi o quando suas palavras tem um grande efeito sobre mim, basta um elogio ou incentivo teu, que ganho confiança e acho que tudo vai dar certo no final._

_Local : Floricultura._

  


Ele acabou passando a mão pelo cabelo sem perceber enquanto sorria, aquela também era uma preciosa memória, nunca ia esquecer de quando se virou na cadeira e deu de cara com um Chanyeol com o cabelo platinado que quase lhe tirou o fôlego, ele estava tão lindo.

Sabia que o maior ficaria muito bonito com aquela cor, na verdade com qualquer uma, também por isso que o encorajou tanto.

Se despediu a dona e foi para o próximo local, ficou feliz que todos os destinos eram perto, era um sedentário, iria morrer se tivesse que andar muito.

Chegando na floricultura achou que seria o funcionário daquele turno a lhe dar a próxima carta, mas se surpreendeu ao ver a Sra. Lee vir até si com um pequeno buquê para si, o fazendo ficar envergonhado.

一 Aqui, querido, é para você 一 deu o buquê para o mais novo, sorrindo.

— Obrigado, Sra. Lee 一 agradeceu, e pegando a carta que estava dentro dele, a abriu.

_Depois que eu vim aqui e me apresentou a cada uma dessas flores nenhuma flor, nunca mais teve o mesmo significado para mim._

_Agora, eu não posso ver uma flor na rua que lembro de você sorrindo, enquanto me diz o significado dela, como se fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo, e acabo parecendo um bobo, sorrindo sem perceber. O que você fez comigo, Baek?_

_Espero que você aceite esse singelo buquê com as flores que escolhi._

_Local : Parque de diversões. Você sabe qual brinquedo._

_Vá para a frente daí, tem alguém que vai te dar uma carona até lá._

Agora quem estava parecendo um bobo sorrindo era ele, olhou para o buquê analisando as flores, haviam onze no total.

_Cravo :_ amor puro e latente, entrega e liberdade.

_Crisântemo vermelho :_ estar apaixonado.

 _Nenúnfar :_ coração puro.

 _Azélia branca:_ romance

 _Camélia branca :_ beleza perfeita.

 _Gloxínia :_ amor a primeira vista.

 _Miosótis :_ amor sincero, fidelidade, memória.

 _Rosa amarela e laranja :_ pensamentos apaixonados.

 _Rosa cor de rosa :_ amizade, carinho, gratidão, doçura, charme.

一 Esse foi o buquê mais lindo que já recebi em toda a minha vida 一 comentou para si mesmo, sorrindo abobado para ele, seu coração batia feito louco.

一 Ele está super apaixonado por você, querido 一 a Sra. Lee disse, chegando perto do mais novo, sorrindo gentilmente. 一 Espero que vocês sejam felizes juntos.

一 E eu por ele 一 falou envergonhado. 一 Obrigado, Sra. Lee.

Ao sair da floricultura viu um carro parado bem na frente, e só teve certeza que aquela era a sua carona ao ver o vidro abaixar.

一 Xiumin?! 一 perguntou confuso, se aproximando do carro.

一 Entra aí, Baek 一 chamou o amigo com a mão.

Entrou, logo o carro começou a andar.

一 Você está envolvido nisso? 一 levantou as duas cartas, recebendo um acenar de cabeça. 一 Mas como? Você conhece o Chanyeol? Quero explicações.

O amigo riu da confusão do mais novo.

一 Eu vou lhe explicar tudo, mas só não surta.

一 Ok, fiquei com medo, mas tudo bem.

O mais velho foi explicando o que aconteceu naquele dia na lanchonete, o mais novo ficou de queixo no chão e o rosto um tomate ao saber que o maior tinha ouvido a conversa deles dois, brigou com o velho amigo, mas não ficou realmente com raiva, sabia que eles não tinham má intenção, muito pelo ao contrário, e até ficou feliz e agradecido, ele tinha certeza que se não fosse por essa ajudinha os dois teriam demorado muito mais tempo para se falarem.

Conversaram até chegar no destino.

一 Vai lá, te espero aqui.

一 Ok.

Foi até a entrada, e estranhou terem lhe deixado entrar sem um ingresso, nem precisou reler a carta para saber qual seria o brinquedo, logo indo em direção a roda gigante.

Ao chegar lá a moça era a mesma do dia em que foram nele, ela lhe deu a próxima carta com um sorriso nos lábios.

一 Vocês formam um lindo casal 一 ela não resistiu em comentar.

一 O-obrigado 一 agradeceu, com a carta em mãos sentou em um banco próximo dali para ler a carta.

_Foi nesse brinquedo que um dos meus maiores sonhos se realizou. Você não ideia do quanto eu queria provar dos teus lábios bonitos, Bae._

_E quando nossos lábios se encontraram parecia que estavam soltando fogos no meu estômago, eu estava quase explodindo de felicidade, e você estava correspondendo de uma forma que me deixou louco._

_Eu poderia passar a eternidade me perdendo nos teus lábios, parece que eles foram feitos para se encaixar nos meus, e isso só me deixa mais viciado em você._

_Você pode não perceber, mas me tem nas mãos._

  
  


_Local : Faculdade._

Ah, como ele se lembrava daquele dia, e era incrível como ele se sentiu da mesma forma do maior, parecia que estavam soltando fogos dentro de si, a felicidade era quase palpável e beijar o maior também era algo que queria há muito tempo, já estava no seu limite de tê-lo apenas como amigo, queria _tanto_ poder beijá-lo quando desse vontade, ficar agarradinho e tudo de mais clichê de quando se está apaixonado.

Levou a carta ao peito e suspirou, ele sabia o que aconteceria quando chegasse no destino final, e queria que isso acontecesse o mais rápido possível, só para poder, finalmente, chamar aquele grandão de _namorado_ . 

Olhou para a pulseira no seu pulso, a _pulseirinha de casal_ dos dois, que ganhou ali, naquele parque, nunca a tiraram do pulso, nenhum dos dois.

Para não demorar mais voltou ao carro rapidamente, o Xiumin só fazia zoar com ele por conta das suas orelhas e bochechas estarem pegando fogo. 

Ao chegar na faculdade, o mais velho se despediu, sumindo da sua vista, o menor ficou confuso, o maior não tinha lhe dado um lugar específico.

一 Baekhyun!

Ouviu seu nome ser gritado, e quando olhou para frente viu o Sehun acenando na porta da faculdade, foi andando até ele.

一 Não acredito que vocês finalmente perceberam que são apaixonados um pelo outro 一 fungou e fingiu limpar uma lágrima, entregando a carta para ele.

一 Tão dramático, Sehun, cada coisa acontece quando é para acontecer, ok? 

一 Que desculpa esfarrapada, meu deus 一 negou com a cabeça. 一 Mas agora lê logo essa carta, é a última, te vejo depois.

一 Me vê depois?

O mais novo nada respondeu, entrando na faculdade, deixando o outro sozinho, que não faz cerimônia, abrindo logo a carta, com o coração a mil.

  


_Foi aqui que eu te vi pela primeira vez, você estava usando uma camisa, que claramente não era do seu tamanho, com a estampa do Star Wars, e a mochila num ombro só, exalando toda a sua beleza, que me fez prender a respiração e te acompanhar com o olhar até te perder de vista._

_E foi a partir daquele momento que meus olhos passaram a te seguir cada vez que você aparecia no meu campo de visão, era inevitável, parecia que você tinha um imã que me atraia._

_Só os meninos sabem quantos suspiros eu já não soltei cada vez que te via, e me ouviam reclamar pois você parecia que ficava cada vez mais bonito a cada dia, e isso era injusto com o meu pobre coração._

_Local : Ginásio._

一 Não acredito que nós realmente nos apaixonamos da mesma forma 一 riu. 一 A única diferença é que eu o vi no refeitório, com aquela blusa linda do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, quase não acreditei que poderia existir alguém tão bonito, mesmo com aquelas pernas longas em forma de alicate 一 estava falando sozinho, olhando para a carta, e se assustou quando viu uma lágrima molhar ela, nem percebeu quando ela cair. 一 Fiquei mais emocional do que imaginava 一 riu, limpando o canto dos olhos.

Fez o caminho em direção ao ginásio, seu coração batia feito louco no peito.

Quando parou na grande porta respirou fundo antes de abri-la.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o seu grandão todo lindo, no meio da quadra, caminhou até ele, percebeu o quão nervoso ele estava, não muito diferente de si, não aguentou e o abraçou com força, sendo muito bem correspondido.

一 Oi, Chan.

一 Oi, Bae.

Ficaram se olhando ainda coladinhos, sentindo o coração do outro bater forte dentro do peito.

Assim que o maior se distanciou um pouco ele percebeu o que estava para vir, e ficou ainda mais nervoso, acabando por suar frio em expectativa.

一 Bae.. Eu não sei se você vai retribuir os meus sentimentos, mas eu simplesmente não consigo mais guardar isso no meu peito, a cada dia que passo ao seu lado tenho mais certeza que te quero não só como um amigo que te beija, quero você ao meu lado do jeito mais clichê do mundo. Eu sou perdidamente apaixonado por você, e eu queria saber se você não.. 一 virou o menor pelos ombros, que claramente ficou confuso, mas logo seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Estavam todos os amigos dos dois na arquibancada segurando placas que formaram a frase :

_Aceita namorar comigo?_

Se virou de volta para o maior, pegando impulso e pulando no colo dele, segurou o rosto com as duas mãos.

一 É óbvio que eu aceito, _amor,_ eu sou tão fodidamente apaixonado por você 一 não deu tempo do maior falar o puxando para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Atrás só se ouvia os gritos, assovios e palmas, e se pudessem soltariam fogos.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> quero agradecer a todos que deram uma chance para essa história, espero que tenham gostado <333 ela é uma das minhas preferidas, amei demais escrever ela aaa


End file.
